


Natasha Romanoff one-shots

by natasharomanoffisspiderbae123



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, homophobic shit in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 32,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123/pseuds/natasharomanoffisspiderbae123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shots about Natasha</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Broken Boilers and Sleepy Hugs

The boiler was located above your room in the avengers tower and it was about to blow. So until Tony fixed it you weren’t able to sleep in your room. It was just typical you thought as you pulled the blanket over you with your good arm. This had to happen on the same week you were injured. You sighed as you drifted off into sleep.

Natasha walked through the elevator doors, just back from a mission, but stopped when she saw a figure lying on the sofa. She walked over to see who it was, she was surprised to see you. She smiled to her self when she saw how content you looked as you slept. You almost looked as beautiful asleep as you looked when you were smiling, she thought back to your first date. You went for coffee, nothing fancy but Nat was taken back by how beautiful you looked. She blushed slightly as she thought about your first kiss.  
The two of you had been dating for a month now but you hadn’t spent the night together yet. Neither of you sure if the other wanted to, both of you scared that you might push the other.

“Jarvis what is (y/n) doing down here?” she whispered, careful not to wake you. “Boiler issues above her room Miss” Jarvis replied, mimicking Natasha’s hushed voice. She sighed, of course, it was just your luck to have that at the same time you were injured. She brushed a piece of your hair out of your face, then noticing how cold you were. She gently took you hand, you were absolutely frozen. She silently cursed Steve for insisting that the air conditioning was constantly on. She wasn’t just going to let you freeze on the sofa, especially not in your condition she thought, as she looked at the cuts on your face that were slowly starting to heal.

She lent down and picked you up. She started to walk down the corridor to her room, that was when you started to stir. “Tasha?” you said, as your eyes opened to see your girlfriend.  
“Hey” she said glancing down at you, feeling slightly annoyed that you woke up, “You were absolutely frozen down there so if you don’t mid your going to have to spend the night with me” she said her tone gentle. You smiled “I don’t mind at all” you said as you brushed a lock of hair that fell over her eyes out of the way. You rested your head on her arm and easily fell back to sleep.

Nat smiled to herself as she crossed the threshold of her room, she finally got to sleep with you in her arms. She pulled back the covers and laid you down in her bed before tucking you in. She placed a light kiss on your temple, before she disappeared into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

She slipped into bed beside you and wrapped her arms around you, smiling when she discovered that you were a good bit warmer than you were earlier. She was surprised when she felt your good arm wrap around her waist, but was happy to be held in your embrace. She rested her chin on the crown of your head and slowly drifted off to sleep, a content smile on her lips.


	2. Where does it say love is wrong?

Fuck, fuck, fuck you thought as you watched from the Avengers doorway. Your former best friend was on the television screen in the Avengers common room and the team were all watching, not realising you were in the doorway. 

“So what about boyfriends, surely some one like her has had at least one?” the interviewer asked before pointing the microphone back to the poisonous bitch you used to call a friend. She laughed “(Y/N) not a chance, she’s a lesbian, she told me when she was drunk once”. Your throat tightened, nobody new, not your family, not the avengers and especially not your “this is beyond a crush” Natasha Romanoff. 

Thats when the team noticed you standing in the door way shock written on your face. “(Y/N) is that true?” Tony asked. You just looked away, and backed out of the doorway and ran, tears pouring from your eyes. You don’t know how you ended up there but you ended up in the secret “cave” you had found in the tower. You curled up in a ball and let your tears fall. It wasn’t supposed to be like this, you were supposed to tell everyone on your own terms, in your own way. 

That was when your phone started ringing. It was your mother. Fuck, you thought again for the second time that night.   
“Hello..” you said quietly your voice obviously thick from crying.   
“Is it true” Your mothers harsh tone cut through you. You knew what she thought about people being gay.  
“Y-yes” you stuttered, preparing your self for the onslaught.  
“You fucking fag, may you burn in hell, every breath you take is a waste, you are no daughter of mine.” she screamed at you, she kept on yelling at you, but your mind kept repeating the same phrase over and over. “you are no daughter of mine”. How dare she you thought, all you have done was try to keep her happy. Thats why you tried to date boys for so long, that’s why you put your self through university/college whilst balancing it with being an avenger. You came back to your self when she was spitting bible verses at you, that was when you herd your voice. “In the bible where does it say love is wrong, the teaching of God encourage Christians to love everyone” your voice was low and calm but it was brimming with anger.  
“That doesn’t fucking matter” your mother spat. You spoke again calmly, “Let he who has not sinned throw the first stone, Jesus said that” with that you hung up and with a burst of anger you threw your phone across the room. You watched it as it smashed against the wall.

You pulled up your hood and headed to your room. Once you were there you collapsed into your bed.

“Tough day huh.” a voice said from the corner of the room. You jumped up completely startled. You herd the laugh from across the room and recognised it instantly. It was Natasha, the woman who had a very special space in your heart. You looked across to her, chuckling slightly as you said “I didn’t see you there”. You sat up and leaned against the wall.

There was silence before Natasha moved to sit next to you her leg touching yours slightly as she handed you a mug, “I made you some coco, its probably not as good as the one that you make…” her voice trailed off as you took a sip. “Its better than the one I make Nat” you said a smile playing on your lips. You could have sworn you saw a slight blush on her cheeks.

“How did the team react?” you asked nervously. Catching her eye, “Well Tony now understands why you were never attracted to him, Thor needed it explained same with Vision but there okay with it, Steve was surprised but it hasn’t changed what he thinks, Bruce wasn’t particularly bothered same with Pietro, Sam and Rhodey, Clint and Wanda thought you were a lesbian anyway.”

With that she went quiet and took a sip from her mug before you asked, “What do you think”. You just had to ask, hers was the only opinion that really mattered. She sighed and looked up at the ceiling, “Happy and angry, angry because you didn’t tell us, angry because of all those fucking online trolls and conservatives who are kicking off but I’m also happy.” She turned to look you in the eyes “I’m happy because I-I’ve been in love with you for a while now, but I never thought that there would be a chance of you looking at me in that way”

Once she finished, you looked at her, “I love you too, I have for a long time Nat” you said, your heart swelling with love now that you allowed your self too feel it. Using one arm you put your mug on your bedside table, as did she. Her other hand took yours gently, her hands were soft and smooth. Your hands fitted together perfectly, her other hand cupped you face, guiding you to her lips. Your hand moved to her shoulder as you lips met in a soft sweet gentle kiss. You felt your stomach drop and your heart burst, you felt so alive in this moment.

The kiss continued and you both ended up laid on your bed wrapped in each others arms talking, occasionally placing light kisses on the others lips. You were convinced life couldn’t get better than this moment and so was she.


	3. Lazy days or surprises

“Who knew you could be so sweet” you said your voice dripping with sarcasm as you lent in to kiss your girlfriends syrup covered lips. She was eating the pancakes you had made her. It was something you did so that you guys actually acted normally once in a while. What the rest of the team didn’t know about the two of you is that you like moments of normality where you weren’t superhero’s. Where you were just Natasha and (y/n).

It wasn’t very often that the two of you got to sit around and spend time together just doing nothing like you had planned for today. Though what Nat didn’t tell you was that she had plans for the day. After breakfast the two of you lay cuddling on the sofa watching crappy day time TV, that was when the post arrived. Natasha looked down at the name on the envelope, (y/n) (y/l/n).

“You know (y/n) you would really suit a hyphenated name” she said smirking.

“What would I hyphenate it with Nat” Your attention to the Bank statement she had handed you. 

“Oh I think you would definitely suit being called Mrs (y/l/n)-Romanoff” She said as she pulled out a simple, elegant ring out of her dressing gown pocket. Not waiting for your answer as she slipped the ring onto your finger. She looked up at you only to be captured in a heated kiss.   
Natasha pulled away first “I’ll take that as a yes then” she smirked before kissing you again.


	4. A nightmare becomes a dream

You and Clint carried Nat back to the jet after the altercation with Scarlet Witches powers. Nat was a wreck and it broke your heart, not that you let anyone know that. Nat was still completely out of it when you were on your way to where ever Clint was taking you all. You couldn’t help it, you had to help Nat, she was the worst affected she wasn’t talking. She wouldn’t even look at the others. She was completely withdrawn within herself.

You knew what Scarlet Witch had done, she had done it to you. You knew by using your powers you could help Natasha, even a little bit. You undid your seat belt and walked over to her, no one noticed or so you thought. Natasha’s eyes didn’t see you when you kneeled down in front of her, she didn’t even look up when you placed two fingers against her temple.

You used your powers to make her feel warm, to make her feel not alone. You used your powers to show her how you see her, you showed her some of the things you thought about her. You could feel some resistance “come on Nat, let yourself feel” you muttered as you pushed the over whelming self-loathing you felt in her to one side. In that moment everything she had felt from the vision and even before that, left her. She felt weird though, as she eventually came out of her daze she realised you were sitting next to her, looking down in thought. She felt an unfamiliar warmth, she felt like there was a place from her somewhere in this world and she was certain this feeling had something to do with you. Or at least she hoped.

She got a shower when she arrived at Clint’s house. You had a tea party with Lila, before her mom told her to go and tidy her room. After that you went for a walk to the forest just next to the field on the farm.

Natasha got out of the shower and dried off, Clint knocked on the door before he entered, Laura by his side. “Hey Nat” he said as he leaned against the door, “You were pretty shaken up until (y/n) did that mental stuff”.

“It was (y/n) who dragged me out of there” Nat responded pointing to her head.

“Yeah” Clint said “ (y/n) knelt down in front of you and touched your temple”. Nat couldn’t stop the smile that came to her face, those feelings had been you. Her smile faded slightly as she remembered Clint and Laura were in the room. Clint and Laura caught each other’s eyes and Clint left before Laura sat next to her. 

“You like (y/n) don’t you?” Laura said. 

“Yes” Nat said looking down at her lap. 

“Then go talk to them, tell them” Laura said “(y/n)’s on their way to the forest, you can probably catch up with them” Laura said before getting up and leaving.

Nat looked at herself in the mirror, and thought for a brief moment. You deserve better than her, she thought. But you were always a little bit different around her, you used your powers to help her and only her. She had to know how you feel and with that she pulled on her shoes and raced out the door.

“Hey (y/n) wait up” she yelled as she ran across the field. You were just about to enter the forest when you herd her. You stopped and waited for her, kind of happy she seemed like her normal self. 

“Hey Tasha” you said as she pulled level with you. 

“Hey yourself, where about you heading” she said as the two of you proceeded into the woods. 

“I have no idea, I just kind of like the way the leaves look at this time of year” You glanced at her, surprised to see her looking at you as you walked together “What about you?” you asked. What you hadn’t told her was that you only liked the colour of the autumn leaves as they matched her hair.

“I was looking for you actually” she said as she came to a stop under an oak tree. You stopped with her, god she was probably annoyed that you went into her head. “I was wondering what you did in my head to make me feel better”. Crap Nat thought, why can’t I tell her I like her.

You shifted awkwardly for a second, before you looked into her eyes. You had herd people describe her eyes as cold, but you only ever saw warmth. Before you could say anything, you felt her sweet lips on yours. You kissed back, your hands finding their way to her luscious red hair, her arms pulling you closer to her.  
You eventually pulled apart, but not completely. You foreheads rested against one another, “You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that” Natasha said, her lips brushing against yours as she did, one of your hands slipped down from her hair to take her hand.


	5. a cliche moment

You were sleeping well almost, you were about to slip off into the land of dreams, until you felt someone lift your head up gently. They rested it in their lap, you could tell straight away from the fact that they hadn’t woken you up or pranked you that it wasn’t one of the boys. That narrowed it down to Wanda, Maria or the woman you had fallen head over heals for, Natasha. 

Hoping it was the latter you you turned over, still looking like you are asleep.You now lay with your head facing the torso of whoever was watching over you.  
“You’re cute you know that, (y/n)” With that velvety voice you knew straight away it was Natasha. So in an attempt to savour this moment you kept your face the way it was and acted like you couldn’t hear. “You know (y/n) I’ve really liked you for a long time, and each time I see you my feelings towards you just get stronger” she continued her voice almost a whisper, her hand gently running through your hair. This cant be real you thought, nope cant be, definitely a dream, you thought but it felt so real. 

“The other day when we were on that mission and you got hurt I was terrified, and I realised that I was scared of losing you.” You could hear Natasha take a shaky breath, “I was scared of losing you because I love you and I’m too damn scared to tell you because I don’t want to risk our friendship and loose you forever” You could feel her hand stroke the side of your face, her hand was shaking.

You opened your eyes up slowly blinking a few times before you said, “Nat, you don’t have to be scared because I love you too” you said your voice still sounded sleepy. Natasha looked down at you surprise and astonishment filled her eyes as well as an overwhelming relief covering her face. You sat up reluctantly, you smiled gingerly at Natasha, you both leaned into each other slowly. You eyes were beginning to close. That was when Tony, Steve and Clint entered the room. 

You both pulled away rather hastily, Nat grabbed your hand and pulled you out of the room past the boys. “Nat where are we going?” You asked as she pulled you towards the garage, “I know this place where we won’t be disturbed” she said as she opened the passenger side door for you. You both settled down in the car the radio playing quietly in the background, you laughed and talked, but it was different that usual, there was no unresolved tension and you were holding hands. 

Once you got to this old country track Natasha looked to you and said “Close your eyes I want it to be a surprise”. You looked at her and saw the absolute excitement in her eyes, her mouth was curved up into a small smile. You did as you were told and closed your eyes.  
You felt the car come to a stop, “Don’t open your eyes just yet” Natasha said as she got out of the car. You felt the door open next to you and you reached down to undo your seat belt only for your hands to meet Natasha’s as she had lent down to do it for you. She took you hands and led you to the front of the car, you felt her head lean against your shoulder as she said “now open”. 

Once you opened your eyes you knew exactly where you were, the view was breathtaking, well it was to you any way. It reminded you of home, something which due to work you had not seen in a long time. “I remember you saying it reminded you of home” Natasha said, you turned to face her, your eyes meeting hers, “ever since then I always thought that this is where I would take you when I worked up the courage to ask you out”. You were both leaning into each other as you said “I think its a perfect place for a first kiss”. 

Your lips met in a soft, gentle, passionate, meaningful kiss. One of your hands cupped her face, the other nestled itself in her hair. Her hands snaked around your waist and pulled you in closer to her. The moment was straight out of a cliché movie and the two of you loved it.


	6. nerf guns and kitchen ramblings

You trudged up the path to the house your shared with you girlfriend Natasha, you looked up and that’s when you saw it on the door. A smile burst onto your face and all you could think was how god damn lucky you were to have Natasha as your girlfriend. You grabbed your nerf gun and used your powers to propel yourself onto the roof, in that moment you were rather thankful that Natasha insisted on getting a house with sun roofs.

You gently prised the window open and dropped through it with out making a sound. You were taking this seriously, Natasha is an amazing cook. You surveyed the room, not a sign of your girlfriend. You silently moved to the door way, nerf gun ready to fire, when you saw a flash of red on the stairs. You jumped back but not before she pounced on you an shot you at point blank range. 

“Guess who’s cooking tonight” Natasha smirked. You looked at her and pounced, you lips locked with hers. A small squeak left her lips in surprise as she fell back onto the floor. She quickly started to move her lips against yours, he hands tangling themselves in your hair. Your hands ran up her sides.

Suddenly it was your turn to be surprised as she pushed you onto your back before giving you one last passionate kiss. “Get you ass into the kitchen I’m hungry” she said as she sat up, giving you one of your signature smirks. “Your wish is my command” you say back, earning an eye roll.

Nat watched you as you cooked, “Stop staring at my ass Tasha” you said as you caught her reflection on the silver pan you were using. 

“Well I can’t help it” She said as she came up behind you and hugged you, resting her chin on your shoulder. “You’re kind of irresistible” she whispered. She then turned you around and placed a light kiss on your lips. You couldn’t help the smile that came to your lips. 

“What are you smiling at?” Nat said, a smile playing on her lips. 

“I just can’t get over how amazingly perfect life is right now”. You said before placing a quick kiss on Natasha’s lips, resulting in a gentle smile spreading across the Russians face. 

“What makes life so amazingly perfect?” she asked as she pulled you closer by the waist. 

“You do” you said. Nat rolled her eyes, “No seriously, I arrive home to a nerf gun on the front porch and a note that says ‘Here is your weapon, I have one too. Loser cooks dinner. Good luck. xo’ and I know its going to be an amazing day and what makes it even better is that I get to wake up next to you every morning. I have the amazing privilege of being able to say that you are my girlfriend and more than anything I love you, I love everything about you”. 

Nat just looked into your eyes before bringing you into a soft kiss. She pulled away and rested her forehead against your forehead “I love you too (y/n)” she whispered.


	7. Trembling hands and comforting words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning Anxiety/panic attacks

Fuck, fuck, fuck you thought. You could feel your heart racing as if it was going to leap from your chest. Your just couldn’t catch your breath it was beyond your control. Everything was beyond your control you thought as your back slid down the door of your wardrobe. Your interview for the phd programme in a prestigious university was in an hours time. You hadn’t had much time to prepare, you were an avenger, its not like you had time to do much else other than saving the world. That was what you thought as your mind raced. You desperately tried to hold your breath, but it was to no avail.

“(y/n), babe its time to go” Natasha’s familiar voice came from behind the door of the bedroom that the two of you shared. 

“Honey, did you hear me” she said as she entered the room. Thats when her eyes fell on you, she felt herself fill with concern. She knelt down in front of you and took your trembling hands in hers. 

“Hey (y/n), can you count with me honey”, she did for you what you had done for her countless times during the 3 years that you had been dating after her red room nightmares. 

She held up your right hand and uncurled one finger, “One” she gently whispered “Two” she said as she uncurled another finger. “Three….four….five….you’re doing great honey” she said as she took your left hand, your breathing was gradually starting to slow, “six….seven….eight….nine….almost there (y/n)…..ten” she said as your breathing returned to normal. 

“Thanks Tasha” you said as you pulled her in for a hug. 

“You don’t need to say thanks (y/n), just tell me what’s up” she said as she turned your face to look you in the eyes.

“This interview is freaking me out, Nat, I haven’t prepared enough there’ no way they are going to let me in” you said. 

“Hey that’s not true, I have quite literally had to tear you away from your preparation every night, you are going to blow them away, honey you’ve got this.” she said as she pulled you into a kiss. 

“Now we really need to go or we’ll be late” she said as she pulled out out of the room into the car.

Natasha was right you aced the interview.


	8. Bathroom confessions and First dates

(y/e/c) = your eye colour

(y/h/c) = your hair colour

You headed straight to your room after you got back from your mission. It was supposed to be simple, you were taking out a small HYDRA base by yourself. Something you had done countless times, no biggie. That was until you got there, when you realised there was a whole subterranean complex large enough to house the population of London. Biggie. 

As a result, 4 hours after you planned to return, weary and weak, battered and bruised, your muscles aching and dirt encrusted into you skin, you arrived back to your room in the avengers tower. You headed straight for the shower, throwing your mission clothes into a pile in the corner of your room. You turned on the shower, pulled the shower curtain shut and let the warm water pour over your aching body. That was when you herd the sound of your bedroom door opening, “(y/n)” you herd someone call out, and that someone was Natasha. 

Crap, you thought. You had had a extremely well developed crush on a certain Russian red head for a while and as the two of you grew closer as friends your feelings grew. They had grown so much that you knew you loved her, but you kept that to yourself. 

“In the bathroom” you called out over the sound of the water cascading down your body. You herd Natasha open the bathroom door and lean against it. She gazed at your silhouette in the shower curtain. 

“I didn’t realise you were in the shower” she lied. She knew full rightly that you were in the shower, but after she herd what happened on your mission she was not waiting to see if you were okay. She needed to hear for herself, she needed to hear your voice. The voice that calmed her down, made her laugh and comforted her so often. She needed to see you, to see you (y/e/c) eyes, your (y/h/c) hair, that tired but still beautiful smile you have after every mission. She needed to feel you, she needed one of the hugs you give where you wrap your arms around her, and she pulls you into her by your waist. She needed to know you were okay because you had changed everything. Before she met you, love was for children, it was what they told her. Before she met you she felt numb. You slowly changed all that, just the way you were. She could feel her walls slowly crumbling and she didn’t mind. What she did mind were the nerves of she felt whenever she tried to ask you out. Natasha didn’t get nervous, but you made her nervous.

Natasha looked up as she herd you chuckle, “You know Nat, if you wanted to see me naked, all you had to do is ask”. Nat stifled a giggle, thankful you couldn’t see the blush that came to her face. 

“Is that an invitation?” She asked playfully. 

“Not just yet Miss Romanoff, take me on a date first” you responded. It was normal for you and Nat to flirt, as you did both of you wished with all your heart that the other one meant it. 

She rolled her eyes, “Are you always this flirtatious?”. 

In your tiredness you faltered slightly, “Only with you Nat” you said, normally this would have been fine as you would have covered it in layers of playfulness and sarcasm. But the words that came out of your mouth were sincere and Natasha caught that. 

“(y/n) are you okay” she said her voice betraying her emotions. You could hear the worry behind her words. 

“I’m fine Tasha, just a little bruised” you said. Your voice was soft, you had never herd Natasha worry before. 

You herd a sigh of relief before the red head spoke again, in her usual flirtatious tone “So about that date, how about tonight”. 

“That desperate to see me naked huh Nat” you joked as you turned off the water. 

“Erm no, I mean yes, erm oh God” You herd Nat stammer and groan. As her hand poked through the shower curtain handing you a towel. 

“I always screw up when I try to ask you” Nat groaned internally as you stepped out of the shower. “What I was trying to say is, will you go on a date with me” Nat asked looking you straight in the eyes. Not trusting your tired self to give a coherent answer, you kissed her. You felt her kiss back, softly and gently, she was definitely aware of your current condition.

You both pulled away for air, she looked at your face and said “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that for”. Nat pulled you into you room and threw you your favourite pair of pyjamas before picking up your favourite movie. 

“I hope you don’t mind a first date being a movie and a take away on the sofa” she said before pecking you lips lightly. 

“Sound perfect” you said as you placed a light kiss on her lips.

Once Natasha left the room she headed straight to hers before pausing to let what had just happened sink in. You were safe. She asked you out on a date. You said yes. You kissed her. Twice. She collapsed on her bed a smile erupting onto her face. She quickly pulled on her favourite pyjamas, ordered your favourite take away, and made her way to the “Super scary spy room” as Tony called it. In reality it was an empty room which the two of you had commandeered for the nights you hang out. On one wall you would project movies, on the opposite side of the room you would sit on the sofa and watch it. Natasha covered the sofa in pillows and blankets before setting up the movie ready to go. 

Once she was finished she went back to your room. Happy to see the smile that was on your face. She offered you her hand and you gladly accepted, your fingers intertwining with hers. The two of you had the most amazing evening. Your favourite part was when Natasha pulled you onto her lap during the movie and the two of you cuddled on the sofa. Natasha’s favourite part was when your head was resting on her chest and she turned to look at you, only to find that you were fast asleep in her arms. Something she had daydreamed about for a long time. She kissed your forehead before pulling a blanket over the two of you and drifting off to sleep herself.


	9. Wings

You were sat on the sofa with the rest of the Avengers watching a movie, as per tradition on a Tuesday night. It was Thor’s turn to pick and for some reason he had his heart set on the Lizzie McGuire movie. You weren’t paying attention though, all of your thoughts were focused on your wings. No one could see then at the minuet, but you could feel them. You could feel the bones poking from under your skin begging to be let free, begging to uncurl. 

But you couldn’t let that happen. Not when you’ve seen the way the team look at you when you do, with some of them it is like a mixture of wonderment and disgust. The science bros just wanted to poke and prod you until they understood how it all worked. Natasha just looked at them, it was difficult to tell what she was thinking. You hoped for the best since you secretly loved the red head, but you were convinced she was as disgusted as the rest of the team.

The feeling of your wings against your skin was getting unbearable so you made your excuses and headed to bed early, “Night Hedwig” came the calls from you team mates as you headed to your room. They called you Hedwig because your wings resembled that of a Snowy Owl, that and you refused to be called Angel. Once you were in the safety of your room you set your wings free, through the holes in the back of your t-shirt. You stretched them out and felt the tension in the bones release. You wings stretched beyond your out stretched finger tips, the soft white feathers would have been perfect on an owl. But you couldn’t help but think of all the looks of disgust you had received. When you had controlled the element you were a hero Avenger of New York, when more details emerged and they saw pictures of you wings, you were a freak. You sighed and got ready for bed.

Natasha was worried about you. Well she always was, ever since she met you she felt something inside her changing. Things that the Red Room had taught her being slowly disproved. She realised she could love and, from the way she seen you look at her sometimes, she hoped she could be loved. She worried when you went on missions. She was terrified you wouldn’t come back. She worried you would get hurt, worried you would get kidnapped. When she was watching the movie, she was worried about the growing levels of pain and discomfort she could see on your face. She worried about the fall you had in training, was that hurting you. Or was it that old wound from your MI6 days acting up. Either way she was worried. Her worry increased as you went to bed claiming to be tired, she knew you weren’t. You act differently when you’re tired, she thought you were cute when you were tired. No you sounded in pain.

She left 5 minutes after you and headed to her room and pulled on shorts and a night shirt. She sat on the side of her bed and debated with herself. What if you were really just tired? But what if you were hurt? She couldn’t just sit there and worry. She had to see you, to make sure you were alright. She smirked as she realised how silently she walked to your room, she wasn’t even trying. She reached your door and hesitated for a second before knocking the door and entering.

“Erm Hi Nat” you said as you turned to see the red head, making sure that your wings were pinned behind your back so she couldn’t see. 

“Hey (y/n)” she said, she was the only person on the team to use your actual name. You liked that, the way she said your name. It felt like it was a secret, to only be shared by the two of you. There was a moment of silence before Natasha said, “Are you ok” She said taking a step closer to you, you saw the worry that crossed her face as she said “You looked in pain earlier”. 

You knew you couldn’t lie to her. “The wings were a bit uncomfortable that’s all” you said, your tone was soft and gentle. Your voice was only like that when you talked to Natasha, she secretly loved this. She knew of your past as an MI6 agent, it took a lot for a spy like you to be like this, it meant more than you would believe to her that you were like this with her.

“Then why do you hide them?” she asked looking into your eyes in confusion. She never understood why you hid them, she thought they fitted your form perfectly. When she first saw them in the Battle of New York, she thought you were like a Guardian Angel. She frequently gazed at them wondering what it would be like to touch them, to be cuddled under them. You wings were something she found beautiful.

So she was confused as to why your shoulders slumped and head dropped. You sighed “Because they are repulsive, and I can’t stand the looks of disgust people give me”. As you finished you felt her lips pressed against yours, you gently moved your lips against hers. One of her hands moved to cup your face, the other nestled itself into your hair. Arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to you. You stayed there just gently and sweetly kissing before the two of you pulled away, leaning your foreheads against each other. 

“Your wings are like you, they are beautiful” she whispered, her lips brushing against yours as she did so. Her hands dropped from your face and trailed over your skin until her hand gently brushed against you left wing. For you it was an unfamiliar touch, someone gently stroking your wing. Natasha was the first person who wasn’t a doctor to touch them. She was gentle. She smiled as she saw you slowly relax under her touch. “They are so soft” She whispered as she pecked your lips. You kissed her lightly back.

You felt her pull away she gently took your arms from around her waist and held your hands. She slowly pulled you towards you bed. She sat on the far side and pulled you into her, you wrapped your arms around her frame. She nuzzled you neck as you did so. You slowly wrapped one of your wings around the two of you. You could feel Natasha smile as you did so, “I love you” she whispered, her voice low. “I love you too” you whispered back as Natasha’s eyes closed and she slipped into a land of slumber with a content smile gracing her lips.


	10. An introduction

Nat was worried, and that wasn’t a feeling she was used to. The cause of her worry was you. She loved you and wanted to be a bigger part of your life, and she wanted you to be a bigger part of hers. Which was hard to do if she never went to your apartment. Unlike the rest of the Avengers you had chosen to live outside of the tower. Natasha was driving round New York when she decided she would bite the bullet, she turned up your street and parked outside your apartment block. She was just going to pop in to say hi, and maybe go out for dinner with you since it was your day off. 

She was about to ring your buzzer when one of you neighbours stepped through the door. She slipped through and headed up to your apartment. She came face to face with your door, it was the furthest she had ever gotten to your apartment. She rang the bell on your door and waited.

You were sitting on the living room floor playing with your son when you herd the bell ring. You kissed him lightly on the head and told him to wait in there for you. You stood to the side of you front door, ready to use your powers and shouted “Who is it?”

“It’s just me” came Natasha’s reply. You recognised the voice instantly and opened the door. 

“Nat, hi, oh god I wasn’t planning on doing this just yet” you said your eyes widening as panic set in. Natasha didn’t know about your son Oliver. 

“Do what yet?” she asked looking at you with worry written across her face. 

“Erm, oh God how do I put this.” You took a deep breath, “Nat I wasn’t planning on introducing you to my son just yet, I was going to wait till the holidays started and like go on a picnic and stuff…” you were cut off when you felt a pair of small arms wrap around your leg. You looked down and Oliver was looking up at you. You lifted him up but he was staring at Natasha in amazement. 

“You work with my mummy” he giggled.

“Yes I do” Nat said a smile spreading to her face. Her smile widened as she saw the toy Widow Bites he had on one wrist, “I have a pair just like these!” She exclaimed as she pointed to Oliver’s wrist. He giggled as you put him down before running into the living room. 

“So do you want to stay a while?” you asked nervously looking at Natasha. 

“Of course” she said as she kissed you and took you hand before the two of you headed to the living room. 

“What’s his name?” she asked. 

“Oliver” you said smiling as you saw your son running around the living room with his Iron Man mask on and his Captain America shield that you had got him for his third birthday. 

“He’s so cute” Nat said as she looked at your son, he had your hair, green eyes, and your infectious smile. 

“He is isn’t he” you said as you leaned across the kitchen counter to grab two mugs, “Tea?” You asked as you turned to Nat. 

“Sounds wonderful” she said smiling at you. “So how old is he?” Natasha asked as she wrapped her arms around your waist. 

“He just turned 3 last month” you said smiling. 

“You should have told me sooner, I could have got Tony to make him a suit or something” Natasha sighed. 

“He won’t need any help in the deadly skills apartment” you said your voice had a sad tone about it as you said it. 

“He inherited your powers?” Nat asked. 

“Unfortunately, the full set of elements” you sighed. 

“It’s not so bad” Natasha said whispering into your ear, “He has you to teach him, he won’t have to go what you went through” She rested her head on your shoulder.

Time passed in a blur of toys and games of hide and seek. You were washing the dishes and Oliver was in his Hawkeye Pyjamas sitting in Natasha’s lap as she read to him, doing all the characters voices. You could feel your love for Natasha growing as you watched her with Oliver. You watched with a content smile on your face as you watched Olly’s eyes flutter shut and his head rest gently against Nat’s shoulder. She lifted him up gently and you took him in your arms before laying him down in his bed. You left a soft kiss on his forehead before leaving the room.

As you entered you living room/kitchen area you saw Natasha looking through your cupboards. “What are you looking for?” you asked laughing slightly. 

“You are a Mom and Mom’s drink wine but I can’t find the wine” She said looking up at you. You reached up to the top of the fridge and pulled down a bottle. 

 

“I’ve learnt the hard way to keep this kind of thing out of the reach of little hands”. You said as you turned to Natasha who was now sitting on the sofa with two wine glasses. You two sat and chatted throughout the evening. 

Natasha eventually asked the question she had been wanting to ask all evening, “So where is Olly’s Dad” she asked. Leaning against the sofa to get a better view of you. 

You sighed and said “haven’t seen him since I told him I was pregnant” You shrugged. You saw how this angered Natasha. What you didn’t see was how she admired you even more now and her love for you had grown. What she saw was the way you looked at her, she could see that the love in your eyes was even stronger than ever.


	11. Jump Scares

You climbed to the top of the stairs to see what Natasha wanted when something jumped out at you. “Boo!” Shouted the figure in a scream mask. You jumped back instinctively, only realising it was Natasha when you were hurtling to the floor. You felt something smash into the side of your head and you heard a crunch, you felt a sharp searing pain from your wrist and then everything went black.

Natasha rushed to the bottom of the stairs. “(Y/n), (Y/n), oh god (y/n)” She said as she felt the unusual feeling of panic sweep through her. She tried to shake you awake but your eyes stayed shut, she picked you up in her arms; it would be easier to take you to Dr Cho herself. She ran, a horrible gut retching adrenaline running through her veins. She laid you down on the hospital bed and Dr Cho went to work.

Natasha refused to let you walk back to the level the two of you shared, even though there was nothing wrong with your legs. You had a broken wrist and a nasty bruise on the side of your head but apart from that you were fine. She carried you straight to the sofa the two of you had. She sat down with you on her lap and pulled a blanket over the two of you. 

She held you tight “I’m so sorry (y/n)” she said as she pulled you closer to her, “I never meant to hurt you, I just wanted to scare you a little”. 

You felt her bury head in the crook of you neck. Your non casted hand reached up to her hair and stroked it gently. “Nat, you didn’t know that would happen, you didn’t try to hurt me, babe it’s okay” you whispered gently to her. 

“That doesn’t matter, my actions meant you got hurt, I promised that I would never hurt you, and I did, I broke my promise to you”. You could feel her frame shake, you moved to straddle her lap and with two fingers you moved her chin so that she was looking at you. 

“You didn’t break your promise Nat” you took one of her hands and brought it to lie over your heart, “You promised to never hurt me here, in the way that everyone else who I ever loved has, and you haven’t Nat, its stronger than ever, you have kept your promise Nat” You said gently. 

She pulled you in for a brief kiss before bringing you in for a cuddles under the blanket. Her arms around you protectively for the entire time.


	12. Cuddles

You were sitting in your bed wearing pyjama shorts and a tank top when you secret girlfriend Natasha, snuck into your room with a DVD and dived into your bed. You still hadn’t told the others yet so you two had to sneak around whenever you wanted to do something together, and tonight was DVD night. You liked these because you got to spend time with Natasha, and it didn’t matter if you were caught because it was just a movie. Natasha loved DVD night, for her it was a chance to escape for a couple of hours, escape from her life as a spy and spend a couple of hours with you, as a normal couple. There was one thing however, Nat doesn’t really like cuddling. So you would maybe hold hands or feed each other popcorn but that’s as sweet as it got. Until tonight. 

The two were watching the movie, she felt you head drop onto her shoulder, she looked at you only then realising you were asleep. She smiled to herself as she adjusted your position so you were lying down. Only then as she was lying down next to you did she feel your arm wrap around her. She knew you were asleep, you would never do anything to make her feel uncomfortable and she knew that. But this didn’t feel uncomfortable. Natasha lay her head own on the pillow next to you, before tentatively moving her arm to wrap around you. She enjoyed just lying there with you, she loved the content peaceful look graced your face. She didn’t mean to, but as she looked at you her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up she was surprised to discover that, during her sleep she had buried her head in the crook of your neck. She lay there content on the moment, she could hear the differences in your breathing as you slowly began to wake up. 

“Nat…” You said your voice sounding thick with sleep. 

“Yep” Nat said disentangling herself from you, but not entirely. You still held each other in your arms. 

“Morning” You said a sleepy smile coming to your lips, you and Nat had never spent the night together so she had never seen your sleepy smile before. She was bowled over by how adorable you looked, so she couldn’t help but kiss you sweetly. 

“Morning” she said as she pulled away, only to nestle her head back in its original resting place, she felt your hand move up to her shoulder as your fingers traced intricate pattern over her skin. She sighed contently. Natasha discovered she liked cuddling as long as you were the one to hold her.


	13. Commitment Issues

It had grown into a routine. Every Friday you would ask Nat if she wanted to hang out, or get coffee, or grab lunch. You just wanted to spend some time with your crush without it being in the tower. Every time she would make an excuse. It’s not that she didn’t like you in the same way, she really liked you and the only person she trusted with this information was Clint. Every time you asked her part of her was screaming yes, but it was being drowned out by horrible voice shouting “COMMITMENT AHHHHHHHH”, so she made an excuse.

She was waiting one Friday for you to ask, to give her that nervous smile, and suggest you grab a coffee or something. But it never came. You couldn’t handle the rejection any more, you got what you thought was the hint and gave up. Nat missed it she was, sad but relieved. She wouldn’t have to see that disappointed look in your eyes whenever she made an excuse. But does that mean you don’t like her anymore Nat wondered, but she wouldn’t ask you. She asked the only person she trusts with this kind of thing. She asked Clint, Clint who thought she should have said yes to you a long time ago. Clint made it his mission to find out if you were still interested in his friend.

Coincidently, you, Clint, Tony and Steve were all on mission today. You were under heavy fire from the HYDRA agents, you and Clint hemmed in on one side. 

“So you didn’t ask Nat out today” he said glancing over his shoulder to look at you. 

“There’s only so much rejection a person can take before they get the hint Clint” You said, as you did Steve’s voice rang through your com.

“I’ve been hit” he said. 

You ordered an evacuation jet, and turned to Clint, “you get to Cap, I’ll cover you” You said as you dived out of cover, using your powers. 

Nat could see you from the jet she was flying, you were like a whirlwind full beautiful, elegant, power. That’s when she saw you go down on one knee, you were still forcing the HYDRA agents back. That when she saw another bullet embed itself in your skin, and another and another. Tony got to you first.

He set you down on the medical table on the jet, your body was convulsing, your blood dripping onto the floor. Nat flew the jet back as quick as she could, a blood curdling adrenaline pulsing through her veins. She felt scared, fuck, she should have said yes. As soon as you were back at base you were rushed to the medical wing. Nat waited outside the operating theatre, her fists clenched in her lap, she only looked away from the door of the operating room when Clint sat next to her. 

“She still likes you Nat” he said bluntly. They were the words Natasha wanted to hear all day but they only caused her pain. She had driven you away, and now you could possibly die before she had the chance to take it all back and say yes. That’s when the doors to the operating room opened and you were wheeled past the two of them. 

A weary Dr Cho walked towards Nat and Clint, “She’ll be okay” she said. 

Natasha just felt relief spread over her, you would be okay. Nat went straight to the room they wheeled you into, she pulled up a seat next to your bed and took you hand. She held it lightly, her thumb lightly stroking your smooth skin. She picked up the I-pod that was among the personal effects tony brought down ready for you later and started to listen. She smiled as she listened to the music, the two of you have the same taste. 

After roughly an hour Natasha started to talk, “I’m really sorry (y/n), whenever you asked me out I wanted to say yes I really did, but, well I was scared.” She took a deep breath, “I really do want to go out with you and I promise that I will ask you whenever you wake up” she said as she raised your hand to her lips. “Just come back to me”. After another hour she started to wonder to herself out loud, “Where should we go on our 1st date, because I’m not really sure.” She puzzled to herself for a minuet looking up to the ceiling as she spoke, not noticing your eyes fluttering open. “1st date, what about dinner, and then we and go and see that new movie you were talking about, how does that sound (y/n)” Natasha said, not expecting a reply. 

“I think it sounds perfect” you said groggily, your voice barely over a whisper. Natasha looked back down at you, a relieved smile coming to her face.

“I thought I lost you” she said gripped your hand tighter. You tried to sit up to see her properly but felt a hand placed gently on your chest, “the doctors don’t want you to sit up” she said as she stood over you. 

Unsure of what to say you just said “Hi Nat”. The assassin smirked and moved to lay down next to you, she placed one headphone in your ear and the two of you listened to music until you fell asleep together.

You woke up the next morning to find that Dr Cho had discharged you during the night. You were in your room in the Avengers tower, you moved to sit up but found an arm around your waist, “Don’t sit up too fast, you’ll hurt yourself” came an instantly recognisable voice from next to you. 

“Nat” you said sounding slightly surprised as you laid back down, your attention turning to the red head next to you. 

“yep” said the red head next to you who propped herself up on her elbows. “You didn’t think I was just going to leave you (y/n), I’ve got to make sure you’re okay for our date next week” she said smirking slightly before leaning down to kiss you lightly.


	14. Swimming Pool dates

How could she just do that? She was sat with you, flirting, and now she’s flirting with Tony of all people. God, it’s like she’s trying to mess with you. She would only be trying to mess with you if she knew how you felt, and she definitely didn’t know that. You had made sure of it. 

You were lost in your thoughts when Clint sat next to you, “Hey (y/n)” he said, “What’s up?” he asked as he took a sip of his beer. 

“Nothing, how about you?” you sighed as your eyes rested on Natasha for a moment, not long, but just long enough for Clint to notice. 

“There is someone on your mind though kid” he said as he smirked. 

“Come off it Barton” you sighed knowing that your feelings were inconsequential. Nat didn’t like you back and that was fine. You just didn’t want people knowing the way you felt, it would make things awkward. 

“No I’m serious (y/n), you like Nat” he smirked. Rolled your eyes. Your eyes catching Natasha, still flirting with Tony. “I’m going for a swim, I hate these fucking parties” you sighed as you lifted yourself off the sofa and into the hall.

Clint went straight over to Nat once you left, “Nat a minuet” he said as he shoved a drunk Tony out of the way. 

“What is it Clint” she sighed as she scanned the room for you. Where had you gotten to? 

“Nat she likes you” Nat just stared at him, before realisation hit. You like her. 

“Where is she?” Natasha asked a smile coming to her lips. 

“She saw you flirting with Tony, and said she was going to for a swim”. Nat looked at him, of course if you went anywhere it would be to the pool.

Nat went straight to the pool, practically running after she left the party. She threw her heels next to the clothes you left discarded on the floor of the changing room. She watched you get out through the door. You sat on the edge of the pool, beads of water glistening against your body, Nat couldn’t believe how beautiful you looked. She watched the dolphins you created in the water with your powers, she watched the gentle rising and falling of your shoulders as you breathed.

She took a deep breath and walked in, “Hey (y/n)” she said as she took a seat next to you. 

“Hey Nat” you turned your head to look at her, “Why aren’t you at the party?” you asked sounding concerned. 

Nat smirked “There was no point if you weren’t going to be there” she said. She noticed your blush, and smiled. That’s when she leaned in and placed her lips against yours in a soft gentle sweet kiss. You kissed back, gently your hand moving to cup her face. Her hands found their way into your wet hair. You briefly pulled away for air your foreheads resting together, “You have no idea how long I have waited to do that” Nat breathed. You just lightly pecked her lips in return.


	15. Caught

“Why are you such a tease?” Natasha groaned as you pecked her lips lightly, pulling away before she could get what she wanted. 

“I thought you didn’t like PDA” you said, a flirty tone to your voice but an entirely innocent look on you face as you went to walk past her to the training room.

But you didn’t make it that far she grabbed your wrist and pulled you back, “There’s no one here” she said as she gently pushed you against the lockers behind you. Her arms snaked around your neck, pulling you closer. Your lips connected and you closed your eyes, her doing the same, you moved your lips against hers. You moved from her lips, trailing kisses down her jaw. You heard Natasha’s breath hitch as you reached the sweet spot on her neck. As you made your mark, Natasha’s hand reached up your training shirt. Before she got what she wanted, the two of you were interrupted.

“Can you two please get a room?” Maria’s voice rang out from the door of the changing room. 

Natasha, looked at Maria and said “Maybe we will” as she grabbed your hand and lead you upstairs.


	16. I'm not a Stark

You were a mutant, a S.H.I.E.L.D agent and the founding member of the Avengers. Your powers to control the elements had you on S.H.I.E.L.D.’s from when you were very young, you were eventually brought in at the age of 21, after an incident with the criminal organisation S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E. and an MI6 agent. You were also the illegitimate daughter of Tony Stark, not that he cared. Though you talked to Pepper regularly, she kept it a secret that you were a S.H.I.E.L.D agent.

When you first joined the Avenger initiative you were introduced to Agent Romanoff, and you two hit it off immediately. The two of you were great friends, both of you developed crushes and neither of you knew what to do. Natasha wasn’t sure at all what to do, she was trained to not feel this. But she did. She bottled it up until she was certain you liked her back. She kept note of every subtle glance, touch, until she was certain. You found her much harder to read. You couldn’t tell if she liked you or not, so you decided to let her make any move.

One night the two of you were walking back to your place after you went to see a movie. Natasha noticed the way you looked at her in the street light. She took her chance. She pressed her lips against yours and kissed you gently, she felt relief spread through her as she felt you kiss back. The two of you walked back to your apartment, hand in hand.

3 years later you were still together, living in a little house the two of you had bought, when Pepper called. It was soon after the revelations that Tony was Iron Man, and he actually wanted to try being your father. Which was odd seeing as you were 25 by this stage and an internationally renowned Super Hero. But you went along to lunch with him none the less, and Tony really did try, but you were thankful Pepper was there.

You found out he was dying when you got home. Natasha had just been assigned to go undercover in Stark industries. Which was a kind of relief to you as you had been invited to stay with Tony for a while. Natasha found the glares you gave Tony whenever he flirted with her adorable, she particularly enjoyed it when you snuck into the apartment S.H.I.E.L.D had rented for her to stay in.

It was in the dohnut shop with Fury and Natasha, when everything came to a head. He glared at you the entire time, you played it off, not really paying attention to him. Much to your annoyance Fury gave you and Tony some space. Natasha gave you a supportive look before leaving to waiting for you outside.

“So you knew about Natasha”, he said as looked at you blankly. 

You looked at him before taking a breath “Yeah, she’s my girlfriend”.

He took a shaky breath “You chose your girlfriend before your own family”. 

You looked at him with shock and anger written on your face. “No I chose the woman I love over the man who only wants to be my father because he is dying and feels guilty”. 

Tony stood up angrily, “Now you listen to me (y/n) Stark”. 

You laughed, “Oh my God you don’t even know my name, its (y/n) (y/l/n), I never took your name” you said as you turned your back to him and walked towards the door, “I’ve always tried my hardest to not be a Stark” you spat as you walked through the door and drove in silence with Natasha to Tony’s house. There you reluctantly helped him build that element and from there you took down the drones, with Natasha’s help of course.

You tried to leave without saying goodbye. But the two of you were stopped by Pepper of all people, she made you and Natasha promise that you would come over for dinner sometime. You kept that promise.

It was 3 years later, just after the incident with Ultron, when Natasha walked into Tony’s lab. 

“What do you want Romanoff, if you want anything built you should just ask (y/n) I’ve been banned from making anything non suit related”, he said not looking up from the computer screen. 

Natasha took a seat on the bench behind Tony, “I want to ask you a question” she said, her voice not betraying how nervous she felt. 

Tony turned around to look at her, “And that is” he said gesturing for her to carry on. 

“I would like you permission for me to ask (y/n) to marry me” She said as her thumb nervously rubbed the ring she had in her pocket. 

“It’s about time, sure, go ask her” Tony said as he turned back around to his computer screen. His heart breaking, he had just gotten his little girl back in his life and trusting him, and now she was being taken away. He knew she was with the right person, anyone could tell that, but it wasn’t much comfort.

The proudest day of Tony’s life was when he walked you down the aisle. The second most proud moment was when he heard the phrase “Do you (Y/N) Stark take Natalia Alianova Romanova to be your lawful wedded wife”. He had no idea that you had changed your name to Stark. His third most proud moment was when he saw you sign you name on the marriage certificate as (y/n) Stark-Romanoff. 

You were definitely a Stark.


	17. Forbidden Love, kind of

You were the most feared illegal arms dealer in the world, and you had your hands on Nuclear weapons. You were suave, sophisticated, sexy, when everyone was around. But behind closed doors you were an adorable dork. And Natasha was having a hard time not falling for you, the constant flirting was really getting to her. One day out of the blue, the two of you were drinking tea, she was undercover, she kissed you and you kissed back. That was the start of everything, she told you the truth, that she was a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. And you told her the truth about yourself.

One day you were sitting in your office when a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents burst through your door. Natasha jumped up to cover you. 

“Stand back Agent Romanoff” Shouted Agent Hill. 

“No” Nat said, “You don’t understand”.

“We know your compromised Natasha” Maria said her tone softening as she said “Don’t make us go through you too”

“But…” Nat started. 

“Nat its okay I’ll sort this” You whispered, before raising your voice, “I believe S.H.I.E.L.D. has a database of Agents from other Agencies”

“What about it” Maria said her eyes narrowing. 

You sighed, “Look up MI6 operative 084, also known as Captain (y/n) (y/l/n), her quartermaster goes by the codename of Q”. 

There were a few minutes of tense silence. Maria pressed her hand to her ear, “Repeat… fuck” Maria muttered, “Stand down” she shouted. The men in the room lowered their weapons, confusion written on their faces. 

Maria walked over to you and Nat before offering out her hand, “My apologies”. 

You shook her hand and said “We have most the information we needed, we should be able to carry out the rest of the operation, so no harm done” you said. 

Maria nodded, “You know MI6 and S.H.I.E.L.D. tend to get in each other’s ways a lot, maybe a liaison officer is needed, particularly one with you skill set.” She said as the turned away. She ushered her men out of the room, “Just think about it” she said as she closed the door.

Natasha released a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. She wrapped her arms around you, and sighed when she felt your arms wrap around her. “Oh my God, I thought, oh my God” she said as she pulled back from you, holding you at arm’s length to see your form. Though today you didn’t feel particularly well dressed, you were in a tight fitting pencil skirt, so tight you could just see the outline on your garter. Something you picked purely to rile Natasha up. You white shirt was tucked into your skirt, you hair was tied up in a messy bun. 

You looked at her, before gently pulling her back onto the sofa you had on the side of your office. You wrapped your arms around her gently and she melted into the hug. You always had a way of making her feel safe, “You know, if you become a liaison officer, you could move in with me” she said as she rested her head on your chest. She smiled as you kissed the top of her head, “I would like that” you said.


	18. Welcome home

You and Natasha were trying for a baby when she left. You were the carrier but, with the help of some Stark technology, if the pregnancy took the baby would be biologically both your and Natasha’s. You found out two weeks after Natasha left on a long term mission that you were pregnant. You were over joyed, after so many attempts it finally worked. You told the others not to tell Natasha, you would tell her when she’d back. It was her last long term mission, she had made Fury promise.

You just returned to the house from your 12 week scan. When you noticed a missed message on your home phone, it was from Clint. You put the kettle on to boil as you rang him back. 

“Hey (y/n)” he said, “I was just calling to let you know Nat’s on her way back to you, I’ve got to go Steve’s got me in a headlock” he said sounding out of breath. 

“Okay Clint bye” you said a smile spreading to your face, you forgot about the tea you were planning on making, you had to get your surprise ready now. You reached into your bag and pulled out a picture of the scan, along with a photo frame you bought on your way back.

Once you finished you stood at the kitchen counter admiring the image of the unborn life inside you. That’s when you heard a bag being put down, you turned your head to see Natasha standing looking at you a smile plastered on her face. When she first crept into the house and saw you she saw you side on. She noticed your radiant smile, and she noticed the curve of your belly. It had worked. 

She walked towards you and you wrapped your arms around each other, she kissed you. The kiss was full of excitement, and passion, but it was also gentle and full of longing. As you pulled apart she lay a hand on your stomach and said, “I see that there are two of you here to welcome me home” she said smiling. 

“Erm Nat” you said, looking up at her “There’s three of us here to welcome you back”. 

Nat’s eyes widened in shock momentarily before she kissed you again. “Oh my God, think of all the cute outfits we can dress them in, and we can teach them to mess with Tony and Steve” she said excitedly. 

You smiled at her before pecking her lips again. “Do you want to see them” you asked. As you turned to the scan on the kitchen counter. Natasha came up behind you and wrapped her arms around you, one arm around your waist holding you close, one hand rested on your stomach, her thumb gently stroking. You rested your head back against her, you pointed out each of them, and their heads, their arms and legs.

Natasha just watched thinking the entire time about how lucky she was. She would never have believed that she could have had a future like this. She was married to an amazing woman, and she was starting a family with you. She even had retirement plans, and college saving plans and she had plans. She never used to make those types of plans, damn she wouldn’t even dream of the scenarios in which she would make those plans. But it was happening and Natalia Romanova-(y/n) could not feel more happy, safe, secure and loved if she tried.


	19. No filter

Natasha walked into the lab, wanting to talk to Tony about something. She saw them in gas suits, she felt her lungs fill up with an unknown substance. Then she hit the floor. “Tony did you put the sign up” Bruce said as he rushed over to Nat. 

“Damn it, I forgot” Tony said as he helped Bruce pick her up, “She’s going to kill us when she comes round.”

You and the rest of the Avengers waited outside Nat’s hospital room. You were extremely worried, though you always do worry about the red head Avenger. You had grown close to her since the battle of New York and you had slowly fallen for the Russian. Tony and Bruce were in her room talking to her after she came   
around, explaining what the hell happened. 

“So the gas is going to make you say anything that on your mind, for at most the rest of the day” Bruce said. 

“It completely removes your filter, so don’t be thinking about any of that super spy stuff” Tony said. 

“Would the both of you shut the hell up and leave me alone” Nat said, without realising. 

Bruce nodded and went to drag Tony out of the room, before leaving her he said “The others are out there waiting if you want to see any of them”.

Nat opened her mouth again, only realising she said something after she said it, “I want to see (y/n)”. Of course Natasha wanted to see you, the red head had slowly felt her walls breaking down when she was with you, she wanted to see you but she really didn’t want to tell you everything. It was a catch 22.

The two men left the room. A moment later you entered a gentle smile on your face, relieved to see that Nat was okay. 

“You look cute when you smile like that” she said and you blushed not knowing what to say, Natasha couldn’t help the words that fell out of mouth, “You look really adorable when you blush”. 

Having mostly regained your composure, you said “You’re cute yourself”. 

Natasha blushed and smiled, “I love you” she said. 

Her hand clamping over her mouth as soon as the words fell out of her mouth. You looked at her, feeling shocked that she felt the same. “I-I love you too” you stammered. 

You could see her eyes widen and her hand moved from her mouth. “You do?” she asked a smile pulling at her lips. 

“I do” you said a smile coming to your face.

Natasha swung her legs out of bed and before your realised what she was doing her arms were wrapped around you in a warm hug. You wrapped your arm around her a smile on your lips. 

“Your perfume smells amazing” she said. 

You smiled and said “It’s the one you got me for my birthday” it was your favourite. Natasha smiled to herself before pulling away to look at you, she couldn’t help but look at your lips. 

“I really want to kiss you” She said the words coming out if her mouth without her command. 

“Then do it” you said as you both moved closer together. Her lips were soft against yours, the kiss was slow and passionate. You hand moved to gently stroke Natasha’s cheek, your other rested on her waist. One of Natasha’s hands came around to hold the back of your neck, her other hand held you close to her. You both pulled apart and rested your foreheads together. 

“That was, wow” Natasha said, “What did you think?” she said, suddenly feeling nervous. You looked into her eyes, not knowing what to say so you simply kissed her again. You felt her smile into the kiss, she pulled away, and gently pulled to the bed. The two of you lay down facing each other, wrapped in each other’s arms.

You heard Natasha sigh, “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do this” she said. 

She saw your smile, “I want to wake up to that smile in the morning” she said. You blushed and she kissed you. The two of you just lay together enjoying the warmth that your closeness brought. 

“So what does this make us?” you asked, breaking the silence. 

“Girlfriends” she said a smile coming to her face as she said it. 

You smiled and said “I could get used to that”.

Natasha’s smile widened as she sat up exclaiming excitedly, “We should go on a date”. 

You smiled and lent up to place a light kiss on her lips, “You are adorable when you’re excited” you smiled. Natasha blushed which lead to another kiss. 

“What should we do?” she asked as she lay back down, burying her head into the crook of your neck. 

You smiled and wrapped your arms around her, “I honestly don’t care what we do as we get to do this at some point”. 

You felt Natasha smile against your skin, “We definitely need to do more of this” she wrapped her arms around you tighter pulling you closer. 

“Maybe we could stay in and watch a movie” she said, “then we could do lots of this.”

You smiled “That sounds perfect”.


	20. Spooning buddies

It had started with a nightmare. Natasha didn’t know what else to do, she needed to be somewhere different. She needed to be somewhere where she would be safe, where she was with people who she trusted not to hurt her or pity her. So she drove through the streets of New York, tiredness stinging her eyes, straight for your apartment. You were a child spy yourself, you had been experimented on as well, surely you would understand.

She pulled up and rang the buzzer to your apartment, “Oh hey Nat” you said a minute later as she looked up to see your head hanging out of a window. She didn’t have time to say anything before you disappeared, a moment later buzzing came from the door. She almost ran up the stairs to your apartment. She saw you waiting for her at the door,

“What’s up Nat” you said. A familiar warm smile on your face, as you ushered her into your apartment. Natasha took a deep intake of breath, as she stepped deeper into your apartment. The smell was calming and homely, like cinnamon, vanilla and freshly baked bread. 

“I-It was just a nightmare” She said, feeling annoyed at the betrayal of her voice. “I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight”.

You simply nodded and let her follow you into your room, she pulled the blanket open and crawled in. You lay down next to her, falling asleep easier than you had in the years before that moment. There was something about Natasha’s presence that made everything calmer, and safer. Natasha turned to face you, she hesitated before she lay her head down in the crook of your neck and she closed her eyes, drifting away into an easy sleep. The warmth you provided making her feel safe. In your sleep the both of you had wrapped your arms around each other.

As time passed, this became more frequent. Until Natasha stayed over every night. Her clothes took up half your wardrobe, her toothbrush was next to yours in the bathroom. Her keys hung next to yours. And you didn’t mind. In fact you enjoyed how close the two of you were. Secretly you admitted to yourself that you had fallen madly in love with the assassin. You never told her, you never let on that you felt this way towards her. How on earth could you, you didn’t want to risk what you had. No, this would be enough.

One night you were at one of Tony’s parties. You felt your anger within yourself bubble, Natasha was flirting with Steve. You never let on how you felt. You went up to the bar to get another drink. 

That was when Pietro sidled up to you, “Hey (y/n)” he said, smiling softly. 

“Hey Piet’s, how’s it going?” you asked turning yourself to face him. 

“Nothing much, I was wondering what you were doing this Friday?” He asked looking nervous. 

“Nothing, why?” You asked as you took a sip of your drink. 

“I-I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?” He asked, a nervous but hopeful smile on his face. 

You felt sorry for the guy you really did, as you said “Pietro in so sorry but”. 

You didn’t even get to finish what you were going to say when he said, “No its fine, honestly” before speeding out of the party. You left early, texting Natasha as you left.

You: Hey, left party early not feeling it tonight

Natasha felt herself fill with worry. You never left the party early, and you most definitely didn’t leave without her. She texted, on the inside she was frantic, but from the outside you couldn’t tell. God if anyone had hurt you she would go through them. You had fast become her world, you had shown her the love and warmth that she had never experienced before. She felt herself fall for you, and she didn’t know what to do about it.

Natasha: Okay, is everything alright, do you want me to come back home early??? Are you okay???

You smiled to yourself as you read the text. She called your apartment home and she worried about you. At least you knew she felt something for you even if it was just as a friend.

You: I’m fine Tasha, don’t worry enjoy the party :)

Natasha sighed. How could you tell her not to worry? Worrying about you was fast becoming one of her main occupations. She looked around, there was no one here she wanted to hang out with. She just wanted to hold you in her arms and make sure you were okay.

Natasha: Won’t be much fun without you here, keep the bed warm for me I’ll be home soon

You had just pulled on your pyjama shorts when you received the text, you smiled to yourself. Having Natasha close would make you forget about the awkward situation that waited for you tomorrow. You had just pulled back the covers when you heard the sound of Natasha’s keys in the door, you jumped out of the room and met her in the hallway. You wrapped your arms around her in a greeting that was familiar to the two of you. Natasha took a minuet to take in your scent, you were wearing (y/f/p), the one that she had gotten you for Christmas. After a brief discussion about what happened at the party, Natasha got changed for bed. She crawled in and wrapped her arms around you, you doing the same to her as you both took up the positions that were second nature to the both of you now.

It was the next morning when Natasha awake and you were still asleep when Natasha got a text from Wanda.

Wanda: Did you hear about last night, with Pietro and (y/n)?

Natasha’s eyebrows furrowed as she looked at your sleeping form beside her. You didn’t mention anything about Pietro last night, in fact you hadn’t said much about the party at all.

Natasha: No, what???

Wanda: Pietro asked her out on a date, but she rejected him. Like what the hell, Piet would be so good to her

Natasha didn’t respond. Why didn’t you tell her someone had asked you out on a date? Her thoughts were brushed to one side as you stirred next to her. You gave her a gentle sleepy smile as you said, “Morning”. Usually it took all of Natasha’s will power to not kiss you, and today was no exception.

The two of you went through your normal routine, everything was as per usual. Until Pietro zoomed past the two of you after the group training. He couldn’t bear to be in the same room as you. 

Natasha decided to ask, “So why didn’t you tell me he asked you out last night”. 

The question took you by surprise, “Because it wasn’t important”, you said, “Besides, it’s probably best for everyone involved if we could just forget about the awkward situation.”

Natasha was about to respond. She was about to pluck up the courage to do what Pietro did last night. She had to before anyone else tried. 

That was when an announcement came over the speaker system, “Avengers Assemble the compounds been breadched” echoed Steve’s voice. You all geared up and got your orders through your ear piece. You were each assigned your own quadrant. 

“Natasha and Clint, North West quadrant, (y/n) North quadrant, there’s predicted to be little activity there so you can deal with it yourself.”  
Within no time at all you found yourself in your quadrant. 

Deep in hell and HYDRA Agents, “So much for little activity Cap” You yelled down your com, as your powers roared around you. 

“What do you mean activity nothing’s going here and were supposed to be in the thick of it according to the Intel” Cap responded. Natasha was already running to your position. She reached the crest of the hill when she saw the bodies of countless HYDRA Agents scattered around you, Tony, Wanda and Pietro fighting through to you. She ran down to you.

“Are you alright?” she asked, as she arrived at your side, kicking a HYDRA agent in the face. You were about to respond when you saw a HYDRA agent move from behind Natasha. You pushed her out of the way. You felt the bullet tear through you.

Natasha shot the goon and caught you before you could hit the ground. She held you close to her one hand compressing the wound. You could feel yourself growing weaker. 

“Nat” you said looking at her worried face, “I love you”. You slowly slipped into unconsciousness. Unable to her the cries of the woman you loved.

You woke up to two repetitive sounds, surprised you woke up at all. The first sound to reach your ears was the sound of the heart monitor. The second was the sound of a voice you knew so well, “I love you too (y/n)” Natasha said over and over again. Her hand holding yours. You squeezed her hand lightly as you opened your eyes. Natasha felt relief spread through her as she looked into your beautiful (y/e/c) eyes. 

“You can’t do that again (y/n)” she said as she looked at the bandages across your abdomen, “I can’t lose you”. She closed her eyes as she felt tears begin to flow. She opened her eyes when she felt your soft hand wipe away her tears. 

“What makes you think that I could lose you, Nat, I love you I have for a long time, and losing you is not something I think I could ever do.”

You were discharged a week later. You were still extremely tired so you fell asleep with ease when Natasha curled up to you that night, you fell asleep hearing the words “I love you”. 

When you woke up the next morning, you looked up at Natasha and said “I love you”. You wanted them to be the first words she heard that morning. You smiled sleepily, only fully waking up when you felt her lips pressed against yours, in a slow loving kiss.


	21. Dork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> High school AU

Reader POV

You sat in class, finishing writing the project that you will have to do with your partner, whoever the hell that was. You assignment went as followed,  
“Write a 2000 word essay on conflict, division, deprivation and Transformation in the city of Derry/Londonderry and create and present a 20 slide Power Point on the same topic.” Easy, as long as you avoided your crush and got someone who had a slight idea of what they were doing. You teacher was rambling off a list of pairs, you zoned back in when you heard you name. 

“(Y/n) (y/l/n) and Natasha Romanoff”. You groaned internally, of course you were paired with Natasha Romanoff, the schools most popular girl and your crush. Well that went without saying, practically everyone in the school had some sort of crush on Natasha. She turned around and smiled at you and nodded. All you could do was nod and smile back at her. Oh god how were you going to get through this.

Natasha POV

Natasha couldn’t have been happier when yours and her names were called out, for 2 reasons. One, you were the smartest kid in the school. Two, she liked you. A lot. You were super dorky and you wore it with confidence, a confidence that she envied. You were dorky, cute and smart and out of everyone in the school, you were the one who didn’t like her in the same way.

Natasha turned to you and smiled, she felt her insides tightened as you nodded and smiled back. Natasha couldn’t help but think about how cute your smile was. She bit her lower lip slightly and blushed after she turned around, her red hair falling over face as she looked down trying to cover up her excited expression.

Reader POV

You just finished a gruelling double training session with the swim team. You went for a run, followed by laps of the pool followed by weights followed by more laps. You had just showered and got changed when you left the changing rooms, only to see Natasha reading a book on the bench opposite. You couldn’t help but notice what book it was, “I didn’t realise you read the Bone Season too” you said smiling slightly. 

You were glad that someone else could appreciate the series as well. Natasha looked up at you with her beautiful green eyes, she got up as she closed the book, pulling her athletics team jacket around her. You could have sworn she had a slight blush on her face. 

“Yeah I’m re-reading the others before the third one comes out” she said. Oh god how were you going to get through this, she likes to read the same kind of books as you.

The two of you walked home laughing and joking about fan theories you read on tumblr. Her laugh was amazing, you just couldn’t think of a better way to describe it. You were talking about some fan fiction when you reached your house. 

“So this is me” you said as you looked at your house.

Natasha nodded and said “So when do you want to meet up to do the project?” She asked. “I’m free whenever after school” you said as you looked at her. Her red hair was tied up which she only did during or after training. 

“Would it be okay if I swing by later and we can get it started”, Natasha said quickly. 

“Yeah sure, we could order pizza or something” you shrugged. Natasha smiled again before giving you a quick hug goodbye.

Once she was gone you ran up to your room ignoring your aching muscles. You quickly opened your wardrobe, Natasha was coming around. You had to look good, but casual as well, you pulled out a Hogwarts t-shirt a cardigan and a pair of skinny jeans. After that you tackled your room, making sure it was reasonably tidy.

Natasha POV

Natasha closed the door on her bedroom door. Oh god, she was going to your house, you read the bone season too. Natasha opened her wardrobe. She looked at her generic cool bad girl popular look or she could wear her normal clothes. She picked up her oversized Hogwarts jumper, and pulled on a pair of black skinny jeans. 

She was nervous, no one at school had ever seen her dorky side. She walked to your house, and knocked the door. She was surprised when you opened the door so quickly. You both laughed because you were both wearing Hogwarts stuff.

You laughed and talked as you worked. Natasha smiled to herself as she sat down on your bed with you. She felt herself relax and act more like herself and less like the personality she created for school. She saw the way you looked at her, it was different than usual. She knew then from your body language that you liked her. Thank god she took that phycology class.

Reader POV

This continued for a couple of weeks, the two of you hung out together at school and at each other’s houses. It continued even after you finished your project. It was leading up to prom. Both you and Nat had made alternative plans, of course you did, it was on the same night as Mockingjay part 2 was being released. By that time you had gotten your licence and could drive the two of you around. So you picked Natasha up on the night of your prom. You were wearing a black just-above-knee length dress with a jumper on top, tights and boots. 

As you pulled up Natasha walked out of the door, wearing a Peter Pan collar shirt, a cardigan, a black skirt, tights and boots as well.  
The two of you laughed and chatted as you drove. You talked a lot about Jennifer Lawrence. 

“God she is so fucking pretty” Natasha said as she leaned back in her seat. 

“Yeah but she’s not as beautiful as you” you said without realising. You kept looking forward once you realised what you said, you turned into the car park and parked the car. You went to get out when Natasha grabbed your hand. 

“Wait” she said, as she pulled you closer towards her. You looked at her, only to find her lips being pressed against yours. You moved your lips against hers as you gently placed your hand on her cheek. Natasha’s hand moved to gently hold the back of your neck. The kiss itself was amazing, it was full of meaning and care, her lips were soft and gentle against yours.


	22. Stay out of this one

It was just after the accords were set out and you were sat on your bed, your back leaning against the headboard. Natasha looked at the concentrated look on your face before she sat down next to you laying her head on your chest and wrapping her arms around your waist. You wrapped your arms around her lightly kissed the top of her head. 

The two of stayed like that in complete silence for a few minutes, before Natasha broke the silence, “I know what you’re thinking” she said her voice, broke slightly as she spoke. You held her a little tighter, knowing what she meant. That you were thinking of joining Steve, you believed the accords didn’t allow for the freedom you believed in. 

Natasha sat up to look at you “Stay out of this please…” her voice breaking off at the end. She couldn’t hurt you, the thought of it hurt her in ways that she could never express.

You looked into her eyes, seeing a mixture of pain, hope and love. “I’ll sign the accords” you said, you saw relief flood over her. She gently placed her forehead against yours, closing her eyes and releasing a breath she didn’t realise she had been holding. 

“But I’m not staying out of this one” Nat’s eyes opened in confusion before you continued to speak, “Nat, there has only ever been one side that I’ve been on, yours.” You paused to take a breath, “I will be by your side through this” you said as you felt Natasha bury her head in the crook of your neck. You gently wrapped your arms around her, closing your eyes and relaxing as you felt her arms curling around you.


	23. Christmas Booby traps

It was the night before Christmas and all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse. However, a certain Russian Avenger was stirring as you slept. 

She was suspicious, every year she knew what you had gotten her for Christmas but not this year. You had been very sneaky, paid in cash. Hid the recites in folder full of bills and bank statements, somewhere Natasha would never look purely because that stuff was your job. You even wrapped the gifts in such a way that she could not tell what they were. This year you were determined to surprise her, so you set a little trap in each gift, set to go off if she tried to unwrap said gift before Christmas morning.

You were startled from you peaceful slumber when you heard a bang followed by loud swearing in Russian. You sat up in bed and blinked as you were blinded by the bright light coming from the now open doorway. A shadow then cast over you as Natasha moved to stand in the doorway. 

“Did you booby trap the presents?” She said her voice was clam but seething with anger. 

“Yes I booby trapped the presents because you do this every fucking year” you said groggily, as you laid back down, it was 1 am. 

“Do what every year?” She said as she climbed back into bed next to you. 

“Sneak a look at your presents before Christmas morning” you said as you snuggled into Natasha’s side, “Don’t worry the traps will be deactivated when it’s time” you said.   
You heard Natasha chuckle slightly as she said “It’s a lovely ring by the way (y/n)” she said as she gazed at the ring now on her finger. You sat up to look at her, annoyed that out of all the gifts she tried to open it was that one.

You felt a hand grab you shirt and pull you down. Your lips met Natasha’s in a passionate and loving kiss. As you both pulled away for air, both of you now laying on you sides gazing at each other before Natasha cuddled in close to you before whispering to you, “I can’t believe you were going to purpose on Christmas day”. 

You smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Plans foiled now” you said as you wrapped your arms around her. 

You felt Natasha shift slightly as she said, “My plans aren't though”. You could only watch as she ran out of the room. Only to be back a second later. 

You were sat up in bed as she sat down next to you, she one of your hands in one of hers, “(y/n), I know your answer already given the ring on my finger, but will you marry me”. You simply lent forward to kiss her gently, she slipped the ring onto your finger before dragging you down into warm cuddles for the rest of the night.


	24. Of all the things we forgot we forgot the star

You stood back to look at the Christmas tree to make sure it was up straight. It was the first Christmas that you and Natasha would be spending together so you made sure to get the perfect tree. As you stood back to check if the tree was straight Natasha came through the front door, she looked at you and then looked the tree up and down. 

“I’ve never had a Christmas tree before but I thought they were supposed to be decorated” she said as she raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

You rolled your eyes before picking your coat up from the sofa, “That is why we are heading to the village, we need decorations”. 

You took her hand and went to walk out of the front door when Natasha stopped in her tracks and said “Wait”. She let go of your hand and picked the scarf you left in the porch. She gently placed it around your neck before pulling you in for a short kiss.

——Time skip——

You pulled Natasha into a small shop you knew. You knew Natasha couldn’t fully relax when in crowds of people, so you thought the little shop in a little village not too far from the town the two of you lived in was perfect. And it was. From the walls hung many beautiful decorations. Some were traditional others were modern. Some were simple and others were tastefully extravagant. The first decoration Natasha picked out was made from crystal. It was a small ballerina, barely the size of her palm, that hung on a golden thread.

The two of you held hands as you walked through the shop, pointing out beautiful decorations to each other. That was until you stood still, you mouth held slightly ajar as you caught sight of a specific decoration. You let go of Natasha’s hand as you picked it up, you beckoned her closer to look at it, “Before S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E. came along me and my family would go over to my Grandmothers every year, and she had a decoration just like this” you said as you gazed at the glass orb. Inside it was a Robin sitting on a branch of holly. 

Natasha looked at you, her expression was soft. It wasn’t often you talked of life before S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E., before MI6 and then the Avengers after that. You shook your head slightly and went to place it back when Natasha took it out of your hand and placed it into the basket she was carrying. She smiled slightly as she took your hand and the two of you continued on your way.

——Time skip——-

You and Natasha had almost finished decorating the tree. The only thing that was left was the star on top, “Out of all the things we forget to buy, it had to be the star” Natasha sighed as she sat down on the sofa. 

That was when you emerged from the bedroom with a thin black box, you handed it to Natasha as you said “Put the star on top I’ll make the hot chocolate” you kissed her cheek as you walked into the open plan kitchen. Keeping an eye on Natasha as you pulled two mugs out of the cupboard.

Natasha gently lifted the lid off the box, and pulled away the silk that covered what was inside. She gasped as she lay her eyes on it. In the box was a beautiful silver star, with the most beautiful swirls engraved into the metal. Natasha carefully turned it over in her fingers. A smile coming to her face as she saw the writing engraved on the back,

“To our first Christmas together, Merry Christmas Natasha with all my love (y/n)”

Before she realised it her vision became cloudy as tears of happiness filled her eyes. She whipped her eyes as you placed the hot chocolate on the table in front of her, before sitting down next to her. She stood up and placed the star on top of the tree, before cuddling up next to you on the sofa, “Thank you (y/n) she said as she rested her head on your shoulder.


	25. Sick of working late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (y/f/m) your favourite meal

Natasha was sat at her desk in the new Avengers facility, she was looking at the spot on her desk where only 15 minutes earlier you had been perched on. She replayed the conversation over and over in her head, “Nat its okay, we can go now or later, or at anytime” you said as she rested her head on your shoulder. 

She had just told you that she would have to work late again. You, being an Avenger yourself, understood. She was relieved that you were so understanding, but she had had to work late for the past month. She couldn’t even remember the last time she had sat down to eat dinner with you, or go to the movies like the two of you had planned for tonight. Natasha was sick of it. She was sick of putting you second. Surely if Steve could go on dates with Sharon at least once a week, she could get home early for once and watch a movie, or eat dinner, or cuddle on the sofa. Things she hadn’t been able to do in a while.

Natasha glanced at the clock on her desk. It was ten past eight, she had missed the dinner reservations you had made for 7 and she had missed the final showing of the movie. She sighed and looked at her computer screen, she had to write a mission report on the taking down of a HYDRA base in Siberia.

She didn’t even think as the saved the file and shut down the computer, grabbing her jacket, car keys and gun. She was walking down the hall way when she heard Maria shouting her. “Natasha, I haven’t received you report on the Siberia operation yet” She said after she had caught up with her. 

“That’s because I haven’t finished it yet” Natasha said drily as she continued to walk towards the car park. 

“But” Maria started. 

“Steve was there he can finish the report. In fact the rest of the team can pick up the slack, and please make sure they don’t pass any of it onto (y/n) she’s already doing her stuff plus the stuff I’m actually meant to be doing”.

Maria didn’t admit it but she had seen this coming for a while. Tony was hardly there, Clint went home early every night, Steve was out frequently, Sam covered for Steve, War Machine worked for the military full time, Vision was with Tony and Thor and the Twins didn’t even realise they had to do paper work. That meant you and Natasha stayed in the office later than everyone else, you always left first because you weren’t passed to do any of the higher security clearance stuff yet. 

Natasha needed a break.

“What should I tell Fury, when the report isn’t with him tomorrow?” Maria asked. 

Natasha looked at her as she pressed the elevator button, “Tell him, I’ll work when I have time!”

It was half an hour before she arrived home. She swung by a shop first to pick up a DVD and some popcorn. It wasn’t the movie you had planned on seeing tonight, but it was one you wanted to see months ago. Natasha pulled up in the drive way of the house, and walked through the front door. 

As soon as she stepped through the front door she could smell (y/f/m). She smiled, it was her favourite too. Her smile widened as she saw your head poke out from the kitchen door, “Your home early” you said as Natasha walked over to you and wrapped you up in her arms. 

“No I’m just not as late as usual” she said as she nuzzled her head into your neck, inhaling the scent of your faded perfume as she did so. You wrapped your arms around her waist and pulled her close. 

The two of you stayed like that for a while, until you pulled away and said, “Come on help me plate up dinner”. Natasha smiled as she got out the plates, the two of you would actually be eating dinner together.

The two of you ended up cuddling on the sofa as you watched the DVD Natasha bought. Natasha laid her head down on your chest. You kissed her lips lightly and smiled, it was good to have her close to you. Natasha watched as your eyes became droopy, she smiled to herself. It had felt like years since the last time you had fallen asleep with her. The movie had ended and you were only just still awake, when Natasha lead you into the bedroom and pulled you into her arms as the two of you lay down for the night.


	26. Trapped

You had been the reason for the start of the initiative, powerful beyond belief. Romanoff was pissed when she had first heard that she would be assigned to the same unit as a rookie like you, so what you were half mutant half kryptonian. You were still untrained, relying on instincts and it would be no doubt left to her to train you. She expected a well-known, so-called Superhero to be confident, charismatic, bold, brash and extremely cocky. She expected that everyone would struggle to get a word in edge ways around you. She was surprised that in the first meeting you had with her, Director Fury and Agent Hill, you barely spoke. You were tense and nervous. Only speaking to introduce yourself and get assurances that your team would be able to work with you.

In time you and her worked together more, Natasha noticed how much more confident you were in the field. She noticed in you what she thought a hero should be, strong, kind, humble, gentle, and brave, a leader and a team member. You weren’t afraid to shy away from difficult decisions, but you also sought advice, and Natasha was surprised that you asked her first. You never claimed to be in charge. You did what you thought was right and that was something she admired. Sure you never gave the inspiring speeches that Steve did, but you gave hope to those who need it most.

Natasha found herself spending more and more time with you. You were calming to be around and surprisingly for being half alien, incredibly normal. She would often find herself lounging in your room talking about stuff, typical everyday stuff or sometimes she would talk about her past. Knowing that you wouldn’t tell the others, knowing that you would still trust her, knowing you wouldn’t say any of those annoying words of comfort. You would listen, and that was all she wanted. Sometimes you would tell her stories of the time you had spent with your mother on Krypton before arriving on earth when you were 15. She could sit back and listen to those stories for hours. One day the two of you dressed in some of the Kryptonian clothes you had buried I your wardrobe. Natasha was surprised because you never wore anything like that on earth.

She slowly discovered that she liked you more than a friend but she blocked those feeling out. She refused to let them possibly ruin a friendship that she valued deeply. It became more difficult to do so after a dream she had one night. It was a dream of you and her, being together in a way that she so very much desired. She didn’t realise that she dreamed loudly, loud enough to wake Wanda up. Wanda shook her head deciding not to get involved before trying to get back to sleep. From that day on Natasha caught herself looking at you for longer than usual, she even caught herself checking you out. This happened a lot, especially when you were in your Kryptonian Super suit, with a symbol of hope on the front, you told her it was your mother’s family crest. The red skirt and the black tights had her mind traveling to rather distracting places.

You had long harboured feelings for the red head, but you kept them to yourself. You had convinced yourself that Natasha would never want to be anything more than your friend and you were okay with that. One night you found yourself dreaming about Natasha, in a way you had day dreamed about on many an occasion. This woke Wanda up again. In fact, both of you were dreaming about the other very loudly, with increasing frequency. Which meant very little sleep for Wanda. She had had enough so she went to Clint where they devised a plan.

Clint went to talk to Natasha, “You like Super Woman” he said using your super hero name. 

Natasha got rather annoyed, “Super Woman has a name” she said bluntly. 

“Okay, okay, you like (y/n)” he said, holding his hands up in a surrendering motion. 

“Of course I like her” Natasha said as she walked towards the ladies bathroom, “She is one of my closest friends”. She closed the door in Clint’s face.

Wanda tried to talk to you, but you were a very busy person. She managed to grab you for a minuet as you ran to the flight platform to head to a situation, an earth quake to be exact. 

“So do you like Natasha?” She said as she struggled to keep up with your pace. 

“Of course she is my best friend” you said as the doors in front of you opened. 

“but as more than” Wanda started to say but her word were lost as you flew as fast as a bullet from the platform.

Wanda and Clint were sat on the sofa in the Avengers common room, wondering what to do next. Wanda could tell, using her powers, that you and Nat were in your room. The two of you were taking some time to relax and read. That was when Tony walked in and a plan was formed.

Steve’s voice rang out around the complex “Situation in the common room”. You and Natasha glanced at each other before running out of your room. Natasha threw off the hoodie she had over her cat suit off. She never understood how quickly you were able to change into your outfit. The two of you crashed through the doors of the common room only to be caught on a metal cage which sprang up around both of your feet from the top of the cage dangled mistletoe. Both of you rolled your eyes at the festive tradition, with so much going on you had both forgotten the time of year. 

“Very funny guys” Natasha dead panned, “Now let us out”. 

Tony looked from Clint to Wanda to Steve before realising that he would be the only one to speak out. “Not until the two of you kiss” he said, gesturing to the mistletoe. 

“Why…” you started as Natasha death stared them. 

“The both of you dream very loudly” Wanda said, avoiding both of your eyes. 

“You should both just kiss, then you can go and talk or whatever” Tony said. Natasha was mortified, the idea of Wanda having seen all the things she dreamt about you, oh god.

She turned to look at you, thinking about how shy you were, thinking about how embarrassed you probably were. She was not expecting the light, gentle, slightly scared feeling of your lips on hers. She gently moved her lips against yours. A few moments later she felt your hand take hers and you pulled away from the kiss, giving her a small smile and your cheeks were tinted pink.

The metal cage around the two of you shrunk back into the ground. You took a step away from Natasha looking into her eyes, she smiled slightly at you before turning to the others. “If you even think about pulling a stunt like that again, sleep with one eye open”. She turned around and led you out of the room. The two of you walked in virtual silence to your room. 

Once you arrived you closed the door and turned around to see Nat in her familiar seat on your bed with her back leaning against the head board. You sat next to her. 

“So…” you said not really sure what to say. 

“(y/n), you like me more than a friend right?” she asked looking at you her eyes filled with worry. 

“Yes” you said your eyes meeting hers. 

“Then when you kissed me, why did you feel scared”, you turned to face her properly your thumb rubbing the back of her hand as you held it. 

“On Krypton, you didn’t kiss, I had never even heard of it until I arrived here and the concept just well seemed alien to me, I erm never actually kissed anyone before and I was kind of scared in case I did anything wrong”. 

Natasha looked at you before pulling you in close to her. Her lips ghosted over yours as she said, “you didn’t do anything wrong, I couldn’t even tell it was your first kiss”. You gently placed your lips onto hers, as you shared another kiss, one much more enjoyable and passionate than the last.


	27. Why?

You stood in the Avengers training room just after you got back from a mission. You were whipping blood off a few cuts on your side. That was when Natasha walked in, her mouth fell open as she laid her eyes on you. You didn’t acknowledge her presence in her room, it hurt too much. You concentrated on whipping the blood, until you felt her hand over yours as she took the gauze from your hand and whipped up the blood. “You need to be more careful” she said her voice was low and soft. 

It hurt, how could she be like this with you whilst you were still falling apart, “Nat, why are you doing this, why do you care? It’s not like we’re dating anymore” you said. Pain was evident in your voice. You closed your eyes to try and stop the tears from falling.

You felt a hand on your face as Natasha gently turned your head so you looked her in the eyes, “No. I’m not okay! I’m not. Is that what you wanted to hear?” She took a deep breath as she felt hot tears form in her eyes. “I’m a mess and it’s all down to you”. 

You looked at her in confusion as you said, “Then why did you do it Nat, why did you end it, us?”

Natasha lent against the lockers next to you. “Truthfully?” she said her shoulders slumped. “Truthfully” you replied your voice soft. “You deserve better. You deserve someone who isn’t going to put you in more danger, you deserve someone who can be there with you when you need them, someone who you can have a family with, someone who can give you a bit of normality, who you can bring home to your parents without them thinking about all the horrible things they’ve done”.You could see a solitary tear fall down the red heads cheek. You pulled her into you wrapping your arms around her, you could feel her resting her head on your shoulder, a position very familiar to the both of you. 

“Natasha, I love you. I have never felt more safe than when I was with you, you were always there when I needed you, my parents love you, and they go on about you all the time.” You pulled away from her slightly to look her in the eyes, “Normal to me are the nights in we have, watching movies and talking, laughing, it’s the only time I’ve ever felt normal.” Her mouth was open, “Nat if we wanted a family, we could figure something out”. 

She rested her forehead against yours, her arms wound around your neck as she let out a sigh, “So what now” she said. You could feel her breath on your lips. 

“What do you want to happen?” you asked, as your arms found their way around her waist. 

Natasha stayed silent for a minute, “Would you want me back?” she asked her eyes pouring into yours. 

“Yes” you said before you felt her lips pressed against yours. You kissed back, relief and love flowing through you. You felt Natasha’s hands trail down to your sides. 

You felt her pull away quickly, “You’re still bleeding” She said as she picked up a fresh bandage from the first aid kit next to you.  
“You need to be more careful” she said as she wrapped the bandage around you, “I don’t want to lose you again”


	28. Food Fight

It was the second batch of cupcakes that Natasha had made today and your first. Given the disaster that was the first batch she called you, the only Avenger who knew how to cook.

You had just put the cupcakes in the oven when you turned around to Nat, “So I guess we should do the dishes?” you said as you cast a glance over the mountain of dishes stacked on the counter. 

“We could or we could do something more fun” Natasha said, an idea flowing through her head. You turned face her, only to be met with a fist full of flour. 

You burst out laughing, “Its on Romanoff” you said through giggles as you threw the remaining cupcake mix at her. This exchange continued for a few minutes, until you slipped and fell to the floor.

“Shit (y/n) are you okay” Natasha said as she moved down next to your motionless body. You felt her hand rest on her shoulder, you rolled over to face her, “I’m good” you said with a small smirk, as you moved. Before Natasha realised what happened she felt flour being poured over her head. “Damn it (y/n)” she said, a small pout forming on her lips. You looked at her and smiled slightly before reaching up to hug her. The two of you ended up lying giggling on the floor until the timer went off and the two of you scrambled to oven.


	29. late to the carnival

Natasha was driving to your apartment when she got a text which read:

I’m so sorry. I’m going to be a bit late just got back in from a mission, Sorry L

Natasha rolled her eyes, she had told the guys to try and keep both of your schedules clear. She was stuck in traffic so she texted back:

Don’t worry stuck in traffic anyway. Is it all right if when I get to your place I park up and head up to yours?

She put her phone down and turned down a side street, she really didn’t have the patience for traffic today. She pulled into the parking bay outside your house and rang the buzzer. She was buzzed in a moment later. When she got to your apartment she found the door open ajar. “(y/n)” she shouted. 

“Hi Nat” she heard you shout over the sound of a hairdryer. 

“Are you okay?” She asked, it wasn’t like you to leave the front door open, given how security conscious you were. 

“Yeah, it’s just don’t have any clothes on right now” you said as you turned the hairdryer off and reached for the jeans that you picked out earlier.  
Natasha felt her cheeks heat up slightly. So that’s why you didn’t reply to her text. 

“I’ll be in the living room when you’re ready” she said. Before sauntering into the living room. You and Nat had hung out in your apartment hundreds of times before she finally decided to ask you out. She took up her familiar position on your couch. She smiled to herself, it was your first date but it didn’t feel like it. It felt like some sort of natural progression. The two of you were close friends and the feelings she had towards you were starting to grow into something more.   
She flicked the TV on and found something not entirely awful to watch.

It was 20 minutes after that when you walked into the living room. “Ready?” she asked, as she looked up. 

She smiled as she saw you, you looked flawless, “Of course” you replied feeling as lucky as Natasha did in this moment. Natasha’s hand slipped into yours as the two of you headed to her car, Natasha couldn’t help but smile when she saw you smile at her action. The two of you laughed as she drove the two of you to the carnival.

The two of you walked around the carnival hand in hand. Until you saw a stand with air rifles, the two of you looked at it each other and smiled. You paid despite Natasha’s protests. She made you go first, “You know guns aren’t my thing Tasha” you laughed as she handed you the rifle. 

“No but you look hot with a gun” she said, biting her lower lip slightly. You blushed and turned your attention to the targets, but you could still feel her gaze on you. You missed every shot. You were about to take your last shot when you felt Natasha come up behind you. Her hands rested over yours before she moved them into the correct position, “It’s a good thing you don’t need a gun” she smirked before backing away. You took you shot and hit the target, you didn’t win anything.

“Your turn” you said as you turned to the red head handing her the rifle. She knocked over every target a slightly smug look crossed her face as she chose her prize. She chose a small stuffed (y/f/d/b/or/c), knowing that you had one as a child, and that it could fit in your bag perfectly when you went on rides. She turned around and handed it to you, “I know they’re your favourite” she whispered in your ear. You kissed her cheek and said thank you as she took your arm, her hair covering the blush that tainted her cheeks.

The two of you laughed as you walked around the fair. Natasha pulled you to a stop in front a roller coaster, “I know you hate heights but…” she trailed off as she looked at the roller coaster. “Only of you hold my hand” you said as you pulled the two of you into the que. Natasha smiled at you before kissing you lightly on the cheek. As much as it terrified you actually found the roller coaster quite enjoyable.

Natasha smiled to herself. Knowing that you could deal with the heights gave her an idea, sure it was a cliché idea but it was an idea that made her smile. As the night started to draw to a close Natasha and you found yourselves standing in the que for the Ferris wheel. She kissed your cheek as she felt your grip on her hand tighten slightly, “Don’t worry I’ve got you” she whispered in your ear as you took your seats. As you neared the top you turned and kissed Natasha lightly on the cheek, “thank you for an amazing first date”. Natasha blushed and turned her head to place her forehead against yours, you both knew what was about to happen. Your lips met in a kiss that was sweet, it had an innocence about it. Her hand rose to cup your face, her thumb lightly rubbing against your cheek. Your hand rested on her shoulder.


	30. Coffee and cake

You were sat at a table outside a trendy London restaurant. It was a pleasant summer’s day and you could feel the sun warming you cheeks. You had arrived 5 minutes for your meeting, despite only leaving you home in Wales 2 minutes previous. That was the advantages of teleportation. As long as you’re not late you are going to be on time.

“You’re early” you heard a familiar voice say as a red head took a seat opposite you, with a latte in hand. “It’s a pleasure to see you again Natasha” you said greeting the Avenger. “Well parts of our last meeting was pleasurable” she smirked remembering the mission the two of you had been on a 3 years previous. “I’m guessing that after 3 years this isn’t a social call” You said as you poured tea into your cup.

“Unfortunately no” Natasha said, “I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers initiative.” 

You smirked slightly, “I’m not sure I would fit in there Natasha” you said as you stirred the milk into your tea. 

“What do you mean?” she asked as she bit into the cupcake she had bought. 

“I mean that I’m used to something very different to you guys Natasha, I’m more effective that way, I don’t fight open battles” you said as you thought of everything you had been through at MI6 you had saved the world more times than the rest of the Avengers combined.

“If I didn’t already know, I would have believed you” she said before she sipped her coffee. “You’ve undoubtedly heard of the Red Coat, the British super hero who saved the world when the Avengers were fighting each other.” 

You knew where this was going, “The only reason the Red Coat works is because they are like a separate entity from Operative 084, if people find out I’m the Red Coat no one would trust me anymore.” You explained before taking a bite out of your scone.

“Why would you think that” Natasha asked, “you know what I’ve done in the past (y/n), the public still trust me”. Natasha eyed you as you tried to find the words.

“Before MI6 I worked for S.P.E.C.T.A.R.E” You took a deep intake of breath “I am responsible for the deaths of 147 innocent people who got in there way”. Natasha looked down, how come this was not in her intel. “I killed a hospital full of innocent people” she whispered, “Me and you were kids used by organisations far bigger and more powerful than us” she looked up at you. “If you joined us, you would join me, Barton and Hill in the Avengers Intelligence branch, you can continue being a spy, and you can do what you do as the Red Coat, the world needs that”. You looked up at her and were struck by the understanding look in her eyes.

Spy’s spoke a secret language which not even they knew the code to, but you could tell she was telling the truth. You sighed in defeat, “I’ll have to work through my notice at MI6” you said. Natasha smirked it would be good to have you as an Avenger.


	31. Doctor

They don’t know how it hurts. When you have to hold your friends heart in your hands as you pump the blood as you try to keep them alive. That’s why you kept your distance. Yes you’re an Avenger, but you’re also the head trauma surgeon. It was easier to be distant, for them to dislike you. It would make your job easier.  
That was something your young protégé knew all too well about you, Dr Cho also knew however that you were the softest person you could ever hope to meet. She knew that you would be the only doctor capable of saving the Avengers in the field, without hindering them going forward. She knew you better than anyone else at the tower. She knew the lengths you would go to keep the Avengers safe.

They however didn’t. To them you were reckless, sarcastic and at times downright intolerable. They did appreciate how effective you were in the field and Dr Cho had them well informed on how effective a doctor you were. As a result they tolerated you.

It was during a meeting that Director Fury lost his patience, not that anyone would notice it. You were talking about how they wanted to destroy all the available cover, “Where the hell do you expect me to stich you up when you guys get shot, or stabbed or fall from a tree” you said pointedly looking at Clint during the last one. “Can you at least leave these 3 walls standing?” you asked as you circled 3 small knee high walls. They weren’t much, but you knew from experience that they would be enough.

“Cover for you means cover for them” Steve said. You rolled your eyes as he continued, “We fall down we get back up, we get killed we walk it off.” Something inside of you snapped as memories of your time in the military flooded back to you, “Talk like that is what leads to me burring more soldiers, I’ve seen with my own eyes what one ass hole commander with an attitude like that can do, I’m not sticking around to bury any of you.”

Fury knew what you meant. You would have been happy to walk away from the avengers, you would have been more than happy to work at the hospital you regularly volunteer for. The only reason you stayed was because your friend Dr Cho wanted you to stay.

Fury also knew that you were the best doctor out there. You had once saved his life in the field with only 3 pens, a knife 2 bandages, a sewing kit and a bottle of whiskey. He knew you were right. He also knew Steve had a point. “I think you’re skilled enough to work around 3 knee high walls Steve”.

He asked Romanoff to stay behind after the meeting. “Nick” she asked as she took the seat closest to him. “Dr (y/l/n) is the best doctor to walk this earth, but” Nick said, before Natasha interrupted, “She’s a pig headed, arrogant bitch”. The look Nick gave her would have scared anyone, it even left the Russian feeling nervous. “I trust (y/n) with my life, and so should you.” He sighed, “I know her and it’s with your best intentions at heart that she is so distant and standoff-ish, but I can’t have her threatening to quit after every meeting because the team doesn’t like to listen to a few suggestions.” Natasha shrugged, though it shocked her slightly that Nick trusted you, “I don’t see what any of this has to do with me sir”. Nick looked at her before saying, “I need you to get the team to like her more, maybe get her to train again, because if she leaves” Nick sighed as he stood up, “you will be left burring your friends.”

That shocked Natasha more than anything. She couldn’t even force herself to think about burying the Avengers. She was also left confused, Dr Cho was here too, it wasn’t like they would be left without a Doctor. She sighed as she went to find you.

You were getting into your car when she shouted to you “Dr (y/l/n) wait”. You looked at your watch then back at her, “Do you have somewhere to go?” she asked as she got into the passenger seat beside you. 

“I have to prep a patient for surgery” you said as you did your seat belt, “Is everything okay” you asked her. Thinking that she had some sort of medical issue that needed seeing to. “Fury assigned me to get people to like you more” she said as she pulled on her seat belt.

“I thought I explained to him that I can do my job better if you guys don’t like me” you sighed as you started to drive. “Why does it make you able to do your job better?” she asked, not seeing your logic. “It’s harder to operate on friends, it fucks you up in ways I can’t describe” you said as you thought back to everything that had happened. How many friends you couldn’t save.

Natasha looked at you as you drove. You were honest with her, and that was something she found surprising. Everyone she knew had a secret of some sort, that was the nature of her line of work. Everyone has secrets, but she asked you something, something deeply personal and you told her.

“So who’s your patient” she asked, assuming it was a SHIELD Agent. “Dr Patient confidentiality but….” You shook your head slightly. “But what?” Natasha asked. “But it might put her at ease if you met her, she’s quite a fan of yours” you said, careful not to give anything sensitive about your patient. That stumped Natasha, “I don’t really understand why anyone would be a fan of me” she said.

“Natasha, you give little girls someone to look up to, they look at you and they don’t see SHEILD or before” Natasha was looking at you intently, “They see a strong independent woman who kicks ass, without needing to be rescued like most of those bullshit princesses, whether you mean to or not, you teach them that they can be their own hero”. Natasha was silent, she had never thought of it like that before. She always thought of the past.

She was still silent as you pulled into the hospital. “You can wait in my office if you want” you said as you undid your seat belt. “Can I talk to her, your patient I mean” Natasha said, you caught her eye and nodded.

You filled her in on little Kara, you had always hated operating on kids. You knew how scary the whole process could be, especially for a child. Having a patient like Kara made it easy, she was bubbly and cheerful, and well, seeing Natasha would help keep her calm.

You prepped her as you, Natasha, Kara and her aunt (Astra) talked among your selves. Natasha was surprised, again, too see how soft and gentle you were towards Kara. It was entirely different to the abrasive attitude that the avengers knew so well. It was strange for you too, to see the stoic Russian be so friendly and gentle with the young girl.

Over the coming weeks you spent more time together. She understood what you meant by not wanting to become friends with your one day patients so she didn’t force you to hang out with the team. She told them though, about how you were doing it to make yourself better at saving them, about how gentle you were with the kids at the hospital. They listened to you more and respected you more. Even after she didn’t need to see you anymore, Natasha hung around.  
One night she was on the balcony of the Avengers tower, just after a nightmare when she heard you. “Hey (y/n)” she said, still looking at the skyline of New York. “Hey Tasha” you replied as you stood next to her. Natasha felt calmer now you were there, it was a strange feeling for her. To feel like she could possibly be in love, after all these years of training she had started to think that the red room had broken that part of her.

Your hand brushed against her arm as you reached for the railing, “Christ Natasha you’re absolutely freezing” you said as you unzipped you warm hoodie and wrapped it around her. Natasha looked at you as you were doing this, there was something about the way you looked at her. Your eyes shone with concern but, there was something else. So she took a leap of faith.

She lightly pressed her lips onto yours, her shoulders relaxing with relief when she felt you kiss back. Eventually the two of you stopped, needing to breath. Natasha reached down and took your hand, “Your hands are freezing” she said as she pulled you in doors, along the corridor to her room. “I was wondering if you could stay the night?” she asked, your presence may just keep her calm enough to get back to sleep tonight. You nodded and smiled gently.

The two of you spent the rest of the night in each other’s embrace. A way you would sleep for many, many more nights.


	32. The Dressmaker

It was always something you did as a hobby, something to keep your hands busy and the thoughts at bay. You made dresses and tailored suits for your fellow avengers. They would always take advantage of your skills. You had agreed to make outfits for, Jane, Pepper, Maria, Wanda and Natasha. It was going to be a special party, so none of them could resist a one off piece from their favourite dress maker turned Avenger.

The last to be made was Natasha’s. You two had spent hours on the design, giving her something that was classy and sexy, all that was left was the fitting. You two got talking as you measured her. “Where did you learn to fight?” she asked, seeing it as being odd that a dress maker should have your kills in hand to hand combat.   
“I used to be in MI6” you said as you took note of her height. “I didn’t think MI6 hired mutants, and you are way too young to have been an MI6 operative” she said you measured the width of her shoulders.

“It was a cold war hang over” you said, using all your training to keep your voice steady. “When the USSR collapsed they uncovered evidence of a training programme that enhanced children”. Natasha knew what programme that was, the Red Room programme and the Black Widow serum. “The US and UK set up a programme where they would train and enhance mutant children”. It stunned Natasha how you could speak so candidly, she couldn’t tell that this was the first time you had said anything out loud.

“Why did you leave MI6” she asked, part of her blamed herself for what happened to you. If she didn’t exist, no one would have known the Black Widow programme was successful. 

“I got a better offer from the Kingsmen when I turned 15. I broke down soon after, I couldn’t deal with all the lies and deception.” Natasha smiled, “And that’s when you became the Warden” she said using the name the papers gave you. “Yep” you said as you rolled up your tape measure.

Natasha sat on your bed as she watched you work. She did this most days. She didn’t know why at first. Was it because you were always honest when you talked to her? Was it because she felt safe around you? She had asked herself these questions for months before she conceded, the Black Widow had fallen for someone who was trained to be her anti-venom.

It was a few days after Natasha’s final fitting and you were making the final adjustments as she perused through your collection of fabrics. “Which one is your dress made from?” she asked as she paused at a (y/f/c) fabric, it was soft and sooth under her fingers. 

“What dress?” you asked, as you had many in your wardrobe. 

“For Tony’s party” she said as she pictured you in a dress made from the material she was touching. 

“Oh I’m not going” you said causing Natasha to turn to face you. 

“Why?” she asked, now sitting on the chair next to you, as you turned off your sewing machine.

“I just don’t feel like it” you said as you caught her eye, “They aren’t really my thing”. It wasn’t entirely a lie, they weren’t your thing and they reminded you of your past line of work. 

“Come on (y/n), its not a party without you there” you sighed and got back to work on Natasha’s dress. 

“I’ll think about it” you said hopping Natasha would drop the subject. 

Natasha picked up your sketch book and a pencil, “If I design a dress you like, will you go?” You smiled slightly, “Okay”. You gave in, only because Natasha really wanted you to go. Truth be told, you went because you liked to see the Russian happy. You had fallen for her, but had already admitted to yourself that she wouldn’t like you back. “Promise?” Natasha asked, holding out her pinky finger smirking. You took it in yours and said “Promise”.

For the next half an hour the only sound in your room was the sound of your sewing machine as you finished Natasha’s dress and the sound of Natasha drawing furiously with a pencil. You were putting Natasha’s dress on a hanger when you felt her tap on your shoulder. “What about this” she said as she handed you the sketch. You were taken back by the images that almost danced across the page. The dress was perfect, and in your favourite colour. 

“Its perfect Nat” you said as you looked back at her. 

Natasha started to feel her cheeks warm under your gaze so she turned around, “Well we should get you fitted then” she said.

“What fabric were you thinking of?” you asked as she got the measuring tape. “This one” she said as she handed you the swatch of fabric. You nodded smiling, “my favourite one, you know me so well”. Natasha smiled to herself as she took down your measurements.

She was stood in front of you as she made the final measurement. She didn’t know what came over her. All of a sudden she was leaning in to kiss you. Her lips were on yours, she could feel you kiss back. Her mind was going 100 miles per hour. She pulled away quickly. This was not how she planned. This was not in her nature, no. She couldn’t, you deserved better. You were forced into MI6 because of her. You were too good. “I have to go” she said before taking her dress and running out of the room, leaving you speechless.

You didn’t know what to think. She kissed you and ran. The woman you had grown to love and trust had ran. You knew Natasha, you knew she would have to come to you herself. You could feel a pain in your chest. You remembered the look of sheer terror on her face as she pulled away. You remembered how the hot tears trailed down your face after she closed the door. You spent your spare time in your room, with Natasha’s design. After all, a promise is a promise.

You turned up to the party by yourself and took a seat at the corner of the bar. You knew she was there but you couldn’t bring yourself to look at her. You knew what she would look like. Her red hair would have a curl. Her lips would be coated in red lipstick. Black dress would hug her slender frame, a patterned lace would adorn her chest, shoulders and upper arms. She would wear back heels. What you didn’t know was that she was wearing the necklace you got her for her birthday. You didn’t know that she was wearing the perfume you complimented once. You didn’t know she was wearing the ear rings you helped her pick out for Steve’s Birthday party the month before. You didn’t know that her eyes hadn’t left you since you walked in.

It hurt her more than she would admit. She watched you in the (y/f/c) dress that she designed. You were more beautiful than she could imagine. But you were in pain, she could tell that. From the way your steps were lighter than usual. The way that you hid in the corner. The way that you wanted to disappear, but to her you could never disappear.

Her jaw clenched involuntarily when she saw her. When she saw, Cat; a S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent who made no secret about her crush on you. She watched as Cat flirted, as she touched your arm. Then she caught the look on your face. You were uncomfortable, she could tell you wanted to get out of there. Natasha closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before placing her glass on the table and getting up. She went to walk over to you but you were already leaving, Cat looking shocked as she stared after you.

You left the room as fast as you could without running. Before you knew it you were in your room. You through your shoes across the room and sat leaning against the window frame, looking out at the city. You were looking for someone to talk to you but Cat was the wrong person. Cat wasn’t Natasha.  
Natasha followed you. You stopped outside your room. She stood there still for what felt like hours. In truth she stood there for a minute, she exhaled slowly as she thought “I can’t let the Red Room win, even if she doesn’t feel the same she deserves and explanation.” With that she slowly opened your door.

You turned to see who it was, “Hi Nat” you managed to say when you laid eyes on her. 

“Hey (y/n)” she almost whispered, feeling unsure of herself. “Are you okay?” she asked, you heard a genuine concern in her voice as she looked at you. You nodded, not trusting yourself to speak, a weak smile pulling at the corner of your lips as you watched Natasha move to sit next to you. “I was on my way to rescue you from Cat, but as per usual you don’t need me rescuing you” she said as she looked out of the window. 

“You seem too over estimate me” you said, glancing at her.

She saw that glace, she had learnt to read you well enough to know that there was something else you wanted to say. But she knew you too well to know you would just say it. And she knew that she had no right to ask.

The two of you sat in silence in your room. The silence faded from painful to the comfortable silence that you knew all too well, but the tension was still there. There were too many words hanging in the air, waiting to be said.

You gathered your courage before turning to her, not quite knowing what you would say. But any thoughts you had were cut short as you felt her soft lips on yours again. You moved gently with her, praying to whatever deity that this wouldn’t end. You felt her hand reach up to your face gingerly. You leaned into her touch before you felt her lips pull away from yours. You were worried that she would leave again but her hand remained on your cheek.

“I’m sorry (y/n)” she whispered lightly. 

“For what?” you asked as you looked into her eyes. 

“You deserve better, I should have told you that before I ran last time” there was a sadness to her voice as the words fell from her lips. 

“Nata-” you started to say before she cut you off. 

“If I didn’t exist the US and the UK would never have known about the Red Room, you would never have been made to join MI6” she said, looking away. Not wanting to see the look on your face.

“Natasha” you whispered, reluctantly pulling her gaze back to you. “If I hadn’t joined MI6, I would never have become an avenger, I would never have met you” you said a smile pulling at the corner as she looked at you confused. “I think things have worked out well, all things considered.” You said, trying to read Natasha’s reaction. Deciding to just go of it, you lent in and kissed her lightly. You relaxed when you felt Natasha lean into the kiss her arms snaking around your waist. Gently you wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around her back, pulling her in to a warm embrace.

Eventually your need for air broke the kiss. Both of your arms remained where they were as Natasha rested her head on your chest. Her nerves being soothed by the rising and falling of your breathing. She moved her legs into a more comfortable position as they crossed yours. The two of you sat there together watching the city skyline. Natasha thought about how disappointed the Red Room would be now, she smiled at the thought. She slowly started to fall asleep murmuring the words “I love you (y/n)” before she closed her eyes. The last thing she heard before she fell asleep was “I love you too Natasha”.


	33. kickass cup cake

Sometimes Natasha Romanoff disliked being shorter than you. She disliked that she couldn’t hug you from behind and rest her chin on your shoulder. She disliked when you teased her about you being taller. She disliked not being able to borrow some of your clothes because they were too long. She disliked having to lean up to kiss you.

But at other times she loved it. She loved when you hugged her from behind and span her around. She loved the adorable nicknames that you gave her about her height. She loved how your hoodies were long on her and felt like she was being hugged when you weren’t there. She loved pulling you down to kiss you. She loved how secure you made her feel as she nestled herself into your arms at night.


	34. Give your heart a break

Natasha had been through so much. She acted like it never hurt. Like some nights after nightmares she wouldn’t wake up and feel a pain in her chest. She acted like she never felt lonely or scared. She acted as if nothing affected her. It wasn’t that she wanted to. Years of hurt and pain and shit she couldn’t bring herself to say it out loud.

You were something that Natasha found entirely confusing. You were kind and gentle, you treated her like just another person. Were a breath of fresh air. But you scared her. She liked you, and that gave you the power to hurt her again. That was something she didn’t want to risk.

She watched you at the bar of one of Starks parties. She could see you were uncomfortable about something. That’s when she saw you leave to go outside. “She doesn’t like being in large groups of people” Wanda said from behind her. 

“What she does is none of my business” Natasha said as she sipped her drink. 

“You like her, she likes you” Wanda shrugged before she leaned against the bar, “I think you want it to be your business”.

Natasha was about to say something when Clint rescued her, “Wanda, Vision was asking for you, you should probably check it out”. With a sigh Wanda left, Clint taking her place at Natasha’s side. 

“Thanks for that Clint” Natasha said. 

“Its no problem Nat” Clint said as he looked at her, “But Wanda’s right”.

Natasha sighed, placing her glass back on the bar “Clint, we’ve been over this” she said, her voice barely audible. 

“I know Nat but all I’m saying is, you’ve been alone for so long, dealing with everything by yourself, I don’t want your heart to break, just give yourself a chance to be happy I just wanna see you give your heart a break”. Natasha gave him a curt nod before he left.

She had turned to Clint for advice for a long time now and he had always seen her right. It helped that he was encouraging her to do something that she wanted to do. With that Natasha downed the rest of her drink and went to find you.

You were sat on the roof away from the rest of the party goers. Natasha stood by the door, watching you for a moment, she watched the way your hair move in the breeze, she watched the peaceful look on your face. Then she took in a deep breath and walked over to you, “Mind if I take a seat?” She asked as she approached you. 

“Not at all” you said, a soft smile gracing your lips as Natasha sat down next to you. 

“It’s a lovely view up here” Natasha said as she gazed out over the city. 

“Yes it is” you said, though your eyes were fixed on her. Natasha caught you just before you looked away. 

“This view is far better” she said, looking at you. She could feel her heart rate increase.

Then it all fell away, the nerves the fear. Her senses were overloaded with you. She could smell your perfume and she could feel your hands as she took them in hers. She could feel your lips pressed up against hers. She pulled you in closer, feeling your warmth against her skin. In her head echoed Clint’s words as she lost her self in this moment, “give your heart a break”.


	35. Its my fault

You got in the way. She only saw you when it was too late. You were covering Wanda, when you got in the way of her Widow bite. You weren’t prepared for it. You fell to the ground, only for a blast from Vision to hit you as you fell. Natasha ran to you. Her heart thumping against her chest. You had agreed that if it came to you and her, one on one, you would both walk away. Oh god, what had she done. She held you in her arms and screamed for help, from anyone. Sam was the first to her side. He covered her as she got you out of the way.

She pulled you into a van that was parked next to the air traffic control building and she drove. She drove in blind panic, her training kicking in. Using knowledge from past missions she took you to the nearest hospital. They patched you up the best they could but neither of you could stay long. General Ross and his goons were coming, it was only a matter of time.

Natasha picked up you unconscious body and took you to a car that she had stolen and she drove to an old safe house she had. She laid you on the bed and waited for you to wake up. She sat on the bed, thinking. Thinking of what to say, thinking of what to do whenever you woke up. She was the reason you had hurt. She hurt you. How could you forgive her?

Your eyes fluttered open. You were disorientated at first, but then you laid eyes on Natasha and you couldn’t help but smile. “Hey honey” you said as you shifted to sit up.

“(y/n)” Natasha said as she leaned forward, “How are you feeling?” she asked glancing down at your hand wanting to take it.

“I feel alright Tasha” you said smiling up at her, but that faded as you saw the unease and hurt on her face. “What’s wrong?” you asked leaning forward to take her hand, only for her to pull away from you.

“I hurt you, (y/n)” she said looking down at her feet. “We promised that if it ever came to us, we would walk away and I hurt you”. Natasha could feel her eyes water as she buried her head in her hands.

You shifted to sit up and pulled her into you. “Nat, you didn’t mean it, it wasn’t your fault” you whispered. “I love you Nat, and that hasn’t and won’t change” you said, pulling away. Natasha looked up into your eyes. “I love you too (y/n)” she said. She pulled you into her and felt you rest your head on her chest. The two of you fell into a gentle sleep, glad to be with each other once more.


	36. We can just make pillows

It had been a long day, stuck on meeting after meeting after meeting. All of which were petty. You were literally in a three hour meeting about the layout of the official Avengers Tumblr. It frustrated you more than you could put into words. Now however you were stood on the roof of the tower just after getting back from a flight.

What you didn’t know was that your girlfriend was watching you from the glass doors that lead to your and her apartment. She was leaning against the door frame dressed in comfy shorts and an old t-shirt, draped around her shoulders was one of your hoodies. She couldn’t help but admire your wings. It wasn’t very often she got to see you like this. In your natural form, just relaxing. Her eyes traced the outline of your figure before settling on your wings. She watched as you stretched them out. She could see how each of the neat feathers moved. She took in a deep breath when she saw them fully stretched. Then she saw them begin to fold in.

“(y/n) wait” she said, stepping out onto the roof. You turned to face her, a smile creeping onto your face when you saw her. Natasha wrapped her arms around your waist pulling you into her closely. You smiled at her knowing what she wanted. You wrapped your arms around her, before pressing your lips to her forehead. Gently you wrapped your wings around the two of you.

You felt Natasha rest her head on your chest “When we move out, I’m going to get Tony to build us a huge house so we can do this all the time” she said as she felt the softness of your wings surround her.

“Then we would just find random feathers everywhere” you said laughing slightly.

“Then we can make super soft pillows” she joked as she enjoyed the warmth that you provided.

The two of you held each other until the sun went down, wrapped in your wings, just talking about your future together.


	37. can we talk

People often forgot that you were 21. Well that came with the territory of being a mutant child genius that S.H.I.E.L.D. recruited when you were 14. You excelled at the Academy, in both the science division and the Agent Division. Your father Tony found out about everything when you were 18. You walked into to the lab with the rest of the Avengers on the Helicarrier.

“(y/n) what the hell are you doing here?” Tony said as you walked into the room in your combat outfit.

“I’m doing my job” you said as you handed Natasha a package, “We just finished it, new Widow bites they won’t run out of charge and they pack a higher voltage” you said. Natasha smiled and nodded.

“How long have you worked here?” he asked staring at you wide eyed, as you strolled over to the work bench, determined to get your job done.

“4 years” you said as you pulled up data on the screen.

“FOUR FUCKING YEARS” Tony shouted causing you to look up “THIS ORGANISATION EMPLOYED YOU WHEN YOU WERE FUCKING 14”. The rest of the Avengers looked at you in shock, none more so than Natasha. She had seen you around before, she knew you were young but 18. She thought S.H.I.E.L.D. was better than this, that S.H.I.E.L.D. wouldn’t employ children.

“I was a 14 year old mutant with no place to go, fuck Xavier’s wouldn’t take me, they didn’t have the room” you said turning to your father, your voice was even, “I now know how to control my mutation, we can talk about this later but right now I have a job to” you turned back to the data.

From that moment on you were an Avenger and you commanded just as much respect as your team mates. You were there every step on the way, through the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D. to Tony and Bruce’s failed experiment. Natasha had noticed you more than the others. The two of you were kindred spirits, whether it was the puns, the martial arts or through your love of Supernatural. Natasha liked the way the two of you would just spontaneously go out for lunch together. She liked the way the two of you would sit on the roof of the tower. Sometimes talking, sometimes not. Natasha would look at you and realise how far she was falling. And realise how useless it was.

You were 10 years younger than her. You should date someone your own age. Someone young and free. Someone without enemy’s. Someone who you can be safe with. Someone that’s not her.

You and Tony had just finished having dinner together, it was something you regularly did since the two of you needed to build up some trust. What the two of you hadn’t planned was to drink a bottle of wine each. Before heading back to the tower and your respective rooms.

It wasn’t that late and you decided to stop of at Natasha’s room. Your sober self would never have done this. Not when you had all these feelings pent up. You had fallen for Natasha hard. In your eyes she was nothing short of perfect. She’s kind, she’s strong, she’s beautiful and she would never go out with you.

Natasha opened the door in pj’s, messy hair and a disgruntled look across her face, to find you standing on the other side in the dress you went to dinner in. Natasha took in a deep breath, pushing the thoughts of how beautiful you looked to one side, “what brings you here so late (y/n)?” she asked.

“I need to talk to you” you said, the alcohol making you braver than you would be sober. Natasha nodded and invited you in. You sat down in your familiar place against the wall, Natasha hadn’t understood why you like to sit on floors at first. However as she got to know you better it just became another one of your traits that she had fallen for. She had even bought a bean bag so she could sit closer to you in comfort. That was where she was sat now.

“What is it you want to talk about (y/n)?” she asked as she stretched her legs out in front of her, gazing at your beautiful features.

“You promise that you won’t hate me after I say it because you might not like what you hear” you said looking up at her. You felt her reach out and take your hands in hers.

“(y/n) I promise that there is nothing you can say that will make me hate you” she said her voice was serious yet soft.

You nodded, “I really like you Nat, like in more than a friend way”. Natasha’s mouth fell open as she listened to you as you continued to talk, “Like in a I love you way and I know that there is not a hope in hell that you will like me back because you deserve so much better”. You couldn’t even look her in the eye when you’d finished.

You didn’t see the utter relief followed by anguish. “(y/n) I like you in the same way but we can’t” she said simply as she held your hands tighter.

“You…” you said looking at her confused.

“I love you but we can’t be together (y/n)” she said having to avert her eyes from yours, knowing that if she looked into them, all her resolve would break.

“Why?” you asked gently, leaning forwards towards her.

“(y/n), I’m 10 years older than you, I have more enemy’s than I can count” Natasha said letting go of your hands and standing up. “You deserve better, you deserve someone who you can have a safe future with”. You stood up to face her.

“Natasha, we both have enemies, god through Dad I’ve got some who I don’t even know and every time it gets to me, I go to you Natasha because I feel safe when I’m with you” you said, feeling tears coming to your eyes, Natasha couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “Nat, do you really think an age gap would matter?” you asked.

“(y/n) I am 10 years older than you, your family would freak” she said looking at you.

“Nat, my only family is Tony and he’s like 20 years older than Pepper” you said, “Yeah he would freak, because he’s never met anyone that I’ve dated”.

Natasha looked at you her resolve breaking, “you would really want to date me?” she asked. If she was honest she felt uncharacteristically scared. She felt your hand take hers gently.

“Natasha I love you, of course I want to date you” you said. Not knowing what else to do you gently leaned in and pressed your lips against hers. Natasha wrapped one arm around your waist to pull you in closer as her lips moved against yours. You let go of her hand and wrapped your arms around her neck. You eventually pulled away from Natasha, needing to breathe her arms still holding you tight against her.

“Then I guess you’re stuck with me” Natasha breathed before pressing her lips to yours again.


	38. Little Talia and her dreamer

You never forgot Natalia Romanova. When you were in Red Room your lives depended on each other. The two of you were paired together, this meant you danced together, tended each other’s wounds and it the winter when it got cold and they red room didn’t give you the materials for a fire, you would keep each other warm. You nicknamed her little Talia, given how small she was compared to you. She called you dreamer on account on how you fell asleep first.

Though you both acted like it was a necessity when you curled together in the winter, you were both happy when winter came around. It was comforting for the both of you to remember that not everyone was sharp and cold, it was through each other that you remembered that people could be warm and soft.

Oh how far that innocence had fallen, you thought as you stood in your superior’s office with a gun to his head. “Operative (y/l/n), what is the meaning of this” he demanded. 

You replied with a smirk, “I need to kill two birds with one stone, this is the quickest way to do it”. That was when she decided to make an entrance. The friend you hadn’t seen since they transferred you to the Black Mamba programme.

“Your timing was always perfect Little Talia” you said as you glanced up at her, “I am sorry it could not be under different circumstances”

“I have to admit this is not what I expected when I heard you were assigned to recreate the Red Room” Natasha said as she eyed you curiously.

“You know me Talia, I used to have dreams before I was made a weapon” You saw a slight change in your old comrades face, just for a moment, “They made me a weapon, you know all too well the types of things they made me do and I hate myself for it, if there was one good thing I could do with my life it will be to stop the red room from existing again”.

Natasha’s eyes widened and in that moment she understood. She understood that although, like her, you had been forced to do things that kept you awake at night, you were still you. You were still her Dreamer. And you were making your stand.

“Let me help you but not like this” She said stepping forward, “Let S.H.I.E.L.D. take him in, we can use his intel to destroy the remnants of the Red Room”  
She watched you intently before seeing you lower your gun.

“The Black Mamba lacks the balls to kill me, how precious” you former superior laughed before he felt your vice like grip on the back of his head. Then he felt his face smash in to the desk before his chair was spun round to face you. 

“Nickoli, you should know that balls are week” You said as you slammed your foot into his groin area and watched the man writhe in pain, “They are broken easily, a highly vulnerable, highly visible weak spot in more ways than one”.

When you looked back up you saw a small smirk on Natasha’s face, “It’s good to have you back Dreamer”.

——————Time skip———————

You had been at S.H.I.E.L.D. for two years when you and Natasha had agreed to move out of S.H.I.E.L.D. barracks into a nearby apartment. Other people at work raised their eyebrows at the decision but they were all too scared to say. At first the apartment didn’t have anything there to make it a home.

Then, one day, you brought home an ornate picture frame. In it you put in a picture that Clint had taken of you and Nat celebrating after the two of you had destroyed the last remnants of the red room. You placed it on the bare coffee table in the living room. The next day Natasha bought some pillows for the sofa. The day after that you got a throw to match the pillows. The next day the two of you went out together and bought some vintage film posters to frame and hang up.

Though neither of you talked about the changes to your environment you both knew what they meant. It was the two of you settling down, well as much as the two of you could in your profession. The two of you would often sit on the sofa in the Livingroom, almost in silence as you watched movie or TV shows or read books. It was during these moments when you slowly realised that Natasha was never just a friend to you. You realised that she was infinitely more than a friend and that even in the Red Room, where they had tried to tear your humanity away, you loved her. That love had survived everything.

What you had never realised was Natasha had felt the same. When she was first sent to get you part of her felt crushed as she thought that you weren’t you anymore. But when she saw you again, she saw you were you. You were her dreamer, like you always had been. When you came to S.H.I.E.L.D. with her she was surprised by how you were able to act normally like you had never been to the red room, like the training was nothing. But when it was just you and her, she saw through the cover. Mainly because you didn’t have it on. When you both had nightmares the two of you would sleep on the sofa together. Natasha was almost on a constant battle with herself to convince herself that this was enough and for a while she felt like she was winning.

That was until she was lying on the cold hard floor of a HYDRA prison. Her breath hitched as she took in her surroundings. It looked like her room. The Room they gave her when she graduated. She pushed her back up against the wall and pulled her knees into her. She looked around the room, trying to find some way out. The door was fingerprint operated so that was a no go. In the corner of the room she could see the covering o the electrical wires. She crawled over to them hoping that they would somehow connect to the door.

She prised the casing off the wall, only to be disappointed when she saw how old the wires were. That’s when she remembered you, you would be looking for her, and you would be the only other living person who knew this trick. She used the wire in her bra to make an antenna before making an old red room signal. Then she sat back, plotting what she would do next if this didn’t work.

————-Same time different place————-

You were listening out at your station when you heard it. The repeated high pitch pattern of sound that had been drilled into you. Bep beeeeeeeeeep beeeep beep beeeeeep bep. It repeated over and over. You wrote calculations on a piece of paper, had you still been with the KGB or whatever they call themselves now you would simply have annihilated the coordinates. Now you were on your way too them.

You flew the jet yourself. This was a solo rescue mission. You were returning with Natasha or not at all. You landed just beyond the radar of the HYDRA base. From there you snuck in, easily getting into their control room and taking out the guards. There you could see her on one of the screens, fashioning a knife out of something. With that you ran.

You used the unconscious guards thumb to open the door, “About time you got here, dreamer” you heard her say, her signature smirk plastered in her face. 

Before she knew it she was wrapped in a hug “You’re an idiot” you said before releasing her, “Now let’s get you out of here”.

As the two of you walked in silence through the forest to the jet she couldn’t help but wonder why it was only you. It was S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol to send recuse parties in in groups of two. “Where’s your partner (y/n)” she asked as the doors of the jet closed. 

“Currently being a pain in the ass and asking me questions she already knows the answer to” you chuckled, only to feel her playfully hitting you on the shoulder as you bother sat down in the cockpit.

“Why, (y/n)? its against S.H.I.E.L.D. protocol” she said turning to face you as the auto pilot took over. 

“Why Talia, is that really a question you need to ask?” you said concentrating on the sky in front of you. “When the made me the Black Mamba and they sent me on their missions, I had the mere memory of one person to escape to and keep me as me. And to this day I still love this person. So when they got captured, I was coming back with them or not at all. I couldn’t let someone else slow me down”.

Natasha looked at you softly. She could see the raw emotion on your face as you spoke. “You were always my dreamer, but you are also like a dream” she said as she reached over to spin your chair towards her, “When things were bad there I thought of you, like a sanctuary in my own head and when you were back in my life I thought that having you close would be enough”.

You looked up from your lap and saw her, her eyes focusing on your hands, gently you reached out to her, taking her hands in yours. “(y/n), its not enough to have you close but not be with you.” She said, looking into your (y/e/c) eyes she said, “I love you dreamer”

“I love you too Little Talia” you said as you squeezed her hand tighter. Natasha moved suddenly, with such speed it took you by surprise. Before you knew it she had straddled your lap and would her arms around your neck. Gently you wrapped your arms around her waist making sure that she didn’t fall. You could feel her breath on your lips as you leaned forward, closing the distance between the two of you. As your lips met, years of built up love, sorrow, anger and more feelings than you could keep track of flowed through the two of you. You lips moved together effortlessly, like you had been made for each other.


	39. Psyduck

How the hell Pokémon go worked in the grounds surrounding S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ you would never know. But here you were, you were on call for a mission. On call meaning that that you didn’t know what the mission was or whether it was going to go ahead. You had to stay on S.H.I.E.L.D. grounds, and when your pager beeped you had to run.

Currently you were wondering round the grounds with your phone in your hand looking for a squirtle. You rounded the corner, and there it was. You quickly set about capturing it. Looking up from your phone you saw someone else doing the exact same thing. You knew who she was from her red Hair, “You haven’t happened to have seen a Psyduck around have you?” you asked whist naming your Pokémon. 

“Yeah back down that way, have you seen an Evie?” she said gesturing to the way she came, looking up at you, recognising you from the files of agents she seen earlier whist looking at the files of her back up team. “I there was one by the fountain” you said as you started walk in the direction she came, looking at your phone. Natasha walked beside you, looking at her phone, taking the short cut to the fountain.

Okay, you hadn’t acted shocked or slightly afraid that she was her. That was intriguing. Either you didn’t realise who she was (therefore being a terrible S.H.I.E.L.D. agent) or you didn’t care and just wanted to play Pokémon. Having read your file she was guessing it was the latter. She smirked when you stopped abruptly to catch the Psyduck she caught earlier. She didn’t know what made her stop and wait. She hadn’t realised how cute you were until she watched you up close.

“Thanks for telling me where the Psyduck was” you said glancing up at her as you started walking again. 

“No problem” Natasha said focusing again on her phone. The two of you continued to walk. Until the oniums beeping came from your pager, you looked up to see Natasha looking at you with a pager buzzing in her hands.

————————————-15 year time skip——————————

You looked away from Natasha to your two children before smirking and saying “and that kids was how I met your mother” earning an eye roll and a brief kiss from Natasha.


	40. I am your daughter after all

How you’re relationship with Maria and Natasha came about was whirl wind of missions, jealousy, love and trust. You had all been together for a year when you received the shock of a life time. You had just finished your rehab for an injury you sustained in a mission. Maria and Natasha were waiting for you as you expected. They were certain to be there after each session, especially since they saw what happened. You had jumped in front of Natasha, getting in the way of a bullet and Maria saw it all happen. Since then they had been very protective of you. When you walked out you hadn’t expected to see them talking to someone, much less Director Fury.

“Erm Hi…” you said as they all turned to you. Natasha gave you a look which communicated her confusion at the situation.

“Agents, if you could please give me a minuet with Agent (y/l/n)” The director said Maria and Natasha looked at you, Maria looking over her shoulder as she walked away.

“Is something wrong Director?” You said as you zipped up your jacket.

“What do you know about your father?” he asked his gaze piercing.

“That he’s non-existent” you said returning his gaze, “Left my non-existent mother before he knew she was pregnant, or that’s at least what the orphanage said”. Fury nodded, his gaze never leaving you. “What’s the real reason you’re here, Director all of this is in my file?”

That’s when you saw something you weren’t expecting. He couldn’t look you directly in the eye. Looking just above or below instead. “When you were injured your DNA was ran against the data base, standard protocol as you were working in a bio hazard area”. You nodded, you had been cleared weeks ago. “The data base also contains DNA from all of the agents, you received one full hit, yourself, and a familial hit”

This is when you straightened up, looking at him directly, “A familial hit” you repeated. You could feel your heart beating out of your chest. Your palms were sweaty, “Who?” you asked, your face remaining neutral.

“Me” was the Director’s curt reply. He watched you, looking for a response of some sort. Some way to gauge your reaction. What he wasn’t expecting was a simple nod.

“So are you my Father or Uncle or something” you said defaulting to your training, keeping calm, forming a plan of some sort.

“I am your Father” he said.

You raised an eyebrow, “Did you just make a Star Wars reference.”

Now it was Nicks turn to raise his eyebrow, “and you are pointing put an unintended reference”

“Well as long as I haven’t accidently kissed a sibling I think this is going better than the whole Luke and Anakin reveal” you said dryly, earning a smirk form the director.

You could hear his phone vibrate “I should probably get going that session took it out of me” you said.

“Are Hill and Romanoff giving you a lift back?” he asked, giving you a look of concern. You nodded, “At least you have good friends looking out for you” he said before leaving.

You left shortly after him. Once you got to the car park you saw Natasha getting out of the passenger side chair and rushing up to you as Maria turned off the engine and got out. “(y/n) are you okay, you look like you’re going to be sick” Natasha said as she wrapped an arm around your waist, letting you know that if you needed support, she’s there.

“I’m okay” you said as Maria opened the car door for you, “I just had one hell of a shock”.

It had been three years since the big reveal and you worked in the Avengers Intelligence Branch, but not today. Today you were wrapped up in bed, head pounding, chest aching and feeling like shit. You could feel Maria whipping your brow with a wet cloth. Natasha was sitting at your other side reading the instructions to your medication. It dawned on you then that they shouldn’t be here. “You guys should be at work, not here probably catching whatever I have” you looking between the two of them, squinting at the brightness of the room.

“No we shouldn’t, we are where we’re supposed to be, here looking after you” Maria said, gently stroking your cheek.

“And don’t worry about us getting sick” Natasha said as she took your hand, “Whatever virus you caught on that mission already passed the infectious stage before you became ill and had to be evaced, just let us be your girlfriends and look after you”. This was when they both leaned in and kissed you on the cheek.

“Hey, (y/n)…. Well I’ll be dammed” came the sound from the door. Suddenly you heard a thud and someone gulping loudly before running. Natasha and Maria stood up and ran to the door. You sat up looking around you and saw Natasha and Maria looking at each other and Natasha’s favourite knife embedded into the wall.

“Who was it?” you asked as you adjusted the pillows behind you.

“You should be lying down” Natasha said as she returned to your side.

“Yeah well whenever the word gets back to Dad, I would like to be sitting up and dealing with it. I’m guessing from their reaction it was Tony” you said as you rubbed you forehead. God, this was not a situation that you needed to deal with right now.

“Yeah, it was Tony” Maria said as she sat down next to you tucking a strand of your hair behind your ear.

“Okay, so Dad will know within the next 5 minutes, after that it depends” you said leaning you head back against the headboard. Then you felt Natasha apply the cream on your throat and yelped with pain.

“Baby I’m sorry but the doctor said you need it to reduce the swelling” Natasha apologised as she tried to gently massage the cream onto your throat. Maria decided to try and distract you from the pain.

“After the first 5 minutes it depends on what?” she asked, knowing you were assessing the situation as if it was a mission.

“It depends on whether he thinks as Director Fury or Nick Fury” you said wincing slightly “If he thinks like Director Fury he will be easier for me to handle but you two are in for loads of fun, if he thinks like nick fury I can deal with it.”

It hand been 5 minutes and 30 seconds when there was a knock at the door. You raised your head from its position resting on Natasha’s shoulder and you squeezed Maria’s hand slightly. “Come on in” you called out, already knowing who was behind the door.  
“We need to talk” Your father said as he eyed your girlfriend’s suspiciously.

“Yes we do” you said looking him straight in the eye, “Hey Maria, Tasha can you give us a minuet”. Maria looked at you cautiously before nodding. Natasha took a little more silent persuading, but with a kiss on the cheek she departed with Maria.

“So you are dating two of my best agents” Nick said as he gently sat on the edge of your bed, “who are also both women.”

“About the last part, that has been on file since before either of us knew you were my dad” you said as you relaxed back against the pillows.

“How long?” he asked, not talking to you like the director but like your father.

“4 years” you said a slight smile playing on your lips, “the best 4 years of my life so far”

“They treat you right” he said looking at you seriously now, “Because if they hurt you I swear to god…”

“They love me and I love them” You said reaching forward for his hand, “and if they did ever hurt me it’s not you they have to worry about”. Nick raised an eyebrow and looked at you quizzically, “Well I am your daughter after all.” You smiled as you heard him chuckle.

“So now there are three people I have to hassle for a grandchild” you gave him a cold look before shouting.

“Natasha, Maria get back in here” with a flash they were back. Maria cautiously stood behind Fury and Natasha was at your other side, “What’s wrong?” Natasha asked reaching up to feel your forehead.

“Nothing, I just wanted to remind Dad that the both of you could kick his as before he realises what’s going on” you said as you smirked at your father, “So he better stop being annoying”

For the first time in a long time Nick felt scared as Natasha and Maria glared at him, he held his hands up jokingly in mock surrender, “All I said was that there now three people I have to hassle for a grandchild”.

That’s when you heard Maria chuckle, “you’ll only need to hassle two people Nick, I’m all in favour to have little (y/n) running around”.

Natasha glared at the both of them when she saw the tired look in your eyes, “You two can talk about that later, but right now we need to worry about getting (y/n) back up and running” she said as she helped you lie back down. “Though I think between the four of us a little (y/n) would be a piece of cake” she said as Maria lent over and pulled the covers up around you.

“So you’re volunteering to be the one who gets up in the middle of the night, that’s great Nat” you teased as you felt your eyelids get heavy. You smiled to yourself as you heard the laughs of your father and Maria and Natasha’s protests. 

As you slowly started to drift off to sleep you herd your father say something. “I’m glad you make her happy”


	41. Shetland (Natasha Romanoff x reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natasha likes the country life.

The Black Widow liked cities. They were big and bustling, always something going on, always a crowd to blend in with. It offered a useful anonymity. Natasha Romanoff liked the countryside, she liked it calmness, she liked how it could be still. She liked how everyone was a familiar face. That’s why she escaped there whenever she could, that’s how she met you, DCI (l/n). You were the Chief detective on the Shetland Isles.

You somehow managed to be rough, brisk and soft. She first met you at a coffee shop and the two of you got on well, she thought you were oddly charming. But you had to excuse yourself before long to return to work. The two of you kept running into one another, before you invited her to a drink at a pub around the corner from you. That had been three years ago.

Now Natasha was sitting in the house that the two of you shared, reading a book while lounging on an arm chair. That was until she saw at the door holding a girl in your arms. Natasha smiled wider than she thought she ever could smile. Seeing the two people she loves most in the world, her wife and her daughter. The two of you had adopted her a year ago. But nothing made her happier then when your daughter run to her shouting “Mummy”.

She held her close and lifted her up spinning her around, “did you have a good day at school sweetheart?” she asked as she put her down, straightening the young girls school tie. The small girl nodded enthusiastically and started to tell Natasha about her day. As you took off your jacket a small smile danced upon you lips as you saw your daughter proudly showing Natasha a sticker she got for reading.

Later that afternoon before you all sat on the sofa listening to (d/n) read her book for school. (D/n) had sat herself on your knee, and Natasha was nestled by your side resting her head on your shoulder. She could feel herself completely relaxed as wrapped your arm around her, you found yourself smiling as you held your two girls in your arms. Natasha made dinner and you played with your daughter on the floor, relishing your time off work. Natasha couldn’t help but laugh as (d/n) told you off for building the Lego’s wrong.   
After dinner you all went for a walk along the coast, making sure bring carrots to give to any Shetland Pony’s you see along the way. Natasha laughed as she saw you daughter glee as you handed her the carrots. The walk tired (D/n) out so much that Natasha ended up carrying her back, as the two of you walked back to the town all Natasha could think was about how she loved this life.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is natasha-romanoff-is-spider-bae if you guys want to check them out :)


End file.
